


The Devil Made Me Do It

by milliandy



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ass-Kicking, Avengers Family, Avocados, Confessions, Daredevil - Freeform, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Diners, F/M, Fluff, Fogwell's, Former assassin, Friendship, Hell's Kitchen, Hot Mess, Humor, Hurt, Legal Beagle, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Melissa is a hot mess, Over protective Friends, Pajamas, Protective Matt Murdock, Protective OC, Protectiveness, Relationship(s), Romance, The Punisher is a softie, Too Many Damn Vigilantes, Who needs stitches this time, diner coffee conversations, eventual Avengers interactions, guilty as charged, it's complicated - Freeform, pinky promises, some smut, vigilantes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliandy/pseuds/milliandy
Summary: Melissa Jameson is running, and Hell's Kitchen is as good a place as any to hide, to disappear. But when you're trying to keep your head down trouble seems to single you out...and so do the local vigilantes. The past really does come back to bite you in the ass.Matt MurdockxMelissa Jameson¬Romans 5:8-forewarning, mature themes.**Updates may be slow, I'm a student, but I'm trying**Enjoy ¬Emili*Disclaimer (because better safe than sorry/sued)*This is a work of fan-fiction I DO NOT claim any ownership of any existing characters or story lines with exception to my own characters and creations





	1. Times Like These

"Mommy!" A sharp jerk to Melissa's shoulder snapped her out of slumber and put her on full alert. She slips on her glasses from the nightstand and blinks clearing her vision.

A head of dark wavy brown hair and grey eyes resembling her own peer back at her, revealing her six-year-old.

"Sebastian, what?" she asks lowering her heart rate, hell of a wake-up call Seb.

"There's a strange man knocking, and you always said to get you first" He whispers. Well lowering her heart rate was counterproductive because it's skyrocketing now.

she throws the covers up, wrapping her hand around Seb's upper arm and dragging him to the bathroom.

"Mommy?" he asks. She curses under her breath at the fear in her boy's voice.

"Seb, I need you to lay down in the tub, and I need you to stay there until I come to get you. If I don't make it back and there's no noise out there, count to 60 Mississippi's then run to Mrs. Heathridge downstairs okay?" She orders, kissing the top of his head and nudging him forward

He nods, doing as told.

Her mind is racing, no one should've found them this fast. He couldn't have found them this fast, she slips into a discarded pair of jeans.

Sprinting would be considered an understatement for how fast she exited the bathroom. Coming to a sliding stop, she dug through the top of her closet as the insistent pounding on the door increased.

she cheers internally once she finds what she's looking for, she checks the clip of her Glock 42 before slowly tiptoeing to the door, her heart is beating loud in her ears.

She curses looking through the peephole and lets out a sigh of relief.

"of course" she tucks the gun in the waistband of her pants.

"Mr. O'Brien. How can I help you?" she clears her throat, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

"Rent is due" The old balding landlord with a lousy attitude holds his hand out expectantly.

"Right, its the 1st. One moment" She closes the door running a hand through her sleep-tousled hair worriedly.

Back to the same closet, she trades her gun for an envelope of cash. Counting out nine hundred, she walks back to the door handing him the last bit of her nest egg saved. . . Time to start living crappy paycheck to paycheck.

"Have a nice day, sir" She offers, he grunts noncommittally before walking off. "Grumpy old bastard" she mutters under her breath closing the door.

"Jesus Christ!" Seb is standing right behind her. She puts a hand over her heart.

"Make some noise next time, Seb!" She laughs

"you said, Jesus Christ. Father says that's blas-blasphemy" Seb states, kids know the damnedest things.

"Well you just said it too" Melissa smirks, Seb flounders for words.

"Nuh-uh! I was just copying you!" He protests

"Tell you what Kiddo. I won't tell Father Lantom if you don't" She laughs.

"Pinky Promise" He holds out his finger.

"Pinky Promise" She replies seriously, locking her finger with his.

"Who was it?" He asks, curious as ever.

"Just the landlord buddy."

"I'm sorry I woke you up Mommy" He looks down, she crouches down with him, tilting his chin up so he can see her eyes.

"You didn't do anything wrong Seb. Everything you did was perfect. I was just-worried. Okay? Now, go put your uniform on, I'll pour us some cereal" she eyes the clock, time to get up anyways.

"Lucky Charms! Lucky Charms! Lucky Charms!" he chants marching back to his room. She smiles after him fondly.

She pulls down the box and sighs, down to the last bowl. Money's tight this month, she pours black coffee for herself and cereal for Seb.

Melissa puts in her contacts and attempts to fix her hopeless bed head. She eventually gives up and French braids it loosely. She slips on a clean black long sleeve and a pair of sneakers.

 

"C'mon kiddo! We're gonna be late!" She calls, Seb darts out the door. She yells out for him to wait for her, but he's already down the stairs.

"hand" She orders, taking hold of his as they walk towards the church/school.

Melissa and Sebastian were never big church goers before, but moving to a place called Hell's Kitchen Melissa didn't miss the irony. Seb's been enrolled in Catholic school for a month now, its the last place anyone would look for him.

And it's safer, you have to sign your kid in and out each day. Plus Father Lantom seems to have a soft spot for lost causes because he watches Seb every day until me or his babysitter picks him up.

Ever the weary one at first, honestly a neighborhood named after the dammed but full of good people, not likely. But refusing to look a gift horse in the mouth Melissa has learned to count her blessings, quite literally at every Sunday evening Mass.

Melissa signs her name on Sister Maggie's sheet before turning to Seb.

"I'm working late tonight Seb so-"

"Be good for Father Lantom and wait until you or Mrs. Heathridge pick me up" He repeats automatically.

"I love you Kiddo" She rustles his hair kissing his forehead.

"I love you too Mommy. Have a good day at work" He runs off with his friends. Sister Maggie smiling off to the side catches Melissa's attention.

"Thank You Sister" She nods appreciatively. She replied with the usual have a blessed day, Melissa hoped so.

The walk to the Diner is long, but not so bad public transportation is needed, and Melissa can't really splurge on a cab... .money is tight.

. . . This morning bought forward a lot of unwanted thoughts and a whole new level of anxiety. They'll never be safe, but this is as good a place as any to start over, to hide.

Melissa was so lost in her thoughts she wasn't paying attention, and she slammed right into a poor bystander who, unfortunately, dropped his briefcase and spilled his coffee... .on her shirt.

"I'm so sorry sir!" she immediately drops to help him pick up his things.

"Are you okay miss?" He asks, voice smooth and oddly concerned considering she bumped into him.

She looks up just in time to notice his glasses and. . . A white-capped walking stick. Oh god! He's blind! Good going, Meli! Just run right into this poor blind man.

"I'm fine, are you okay? I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention" she looks down to the papers that fell 'Nelson and Murdock Attorneys-' Great and he's a Lawyer!

"I'm not the one with coffee on me" He smirks at her rambling.

"Well, guess I chose a good day to wear black" She chuckles humourlessly. She holds out his things. Brilliant Mel, like he can see!

"Here's your briefcase case back" She says, he smiles with a small nod before holding his hand out. She places it in his hand, finger tips brushing his.

"Are you sure you're okay, I can buy you another coffee?" She offers

"New York is crowded, you're not the first person to bump into me" He smiles, once she gets over her humility she takes into consideration how good looking he is...and it makes her even more embarrassed. "You are the first to offer to buy me a drink though" he smirks. . . Is he flirting? She shakes off the thought, he's just being friendly.

"What can I say? I'm one of a kind" She mumbles, his smirk indicating he heard her.

"This is me" He gestures to the building. She opens the door for him without hesitating.

"Thank You" He nods slightly.

"You don't have to thank me, I'm sorry again. Have a nice day."

Melissa practically jogs off before he can get another word in.

 

"You're late Jameson. It's eight thirty" Her Co-worker Amanda, sneers.

"I can read a clock Amanda, had an incident-" she gestures to her wet shirt.

"Whatever, just pick up your section" she rolls her eyes.

"I have a shirt you can borrow!" Melissa sends a prayer of thanks for her co-worker and friend Lucinda's interruption. There's days when Mel just feels like snapping and tearing Amanda apart.

"Thanks, Luc" Melissa follows her in the back, both women ignoring their bitter peer.

"Lucinda, my knight in shining armor!" Melissa exclaims gratefully as she slips on Luci's spare shirt. They're about the same size frame wise, but the shirt hangs loose. 

Melissa blames the rapid decline in her weight on the expenses in this damn city... .but Sebastian needs to eat, and she's okay looking a little underweight as long as he's healthy.

Luci winces slightly at Melissa's ribs showing but she hides it well for her friend's sake, she knows what its like. She hangs the coffee covered shirt up to dry.

"So tell me about this incident that resulted in a shirt full of coffee," Luci asks.

"-You bumped into a blind man!" Luci laughs at the end of Melissa's retelling of events.

"Yeah thanks, Luc, it was hilarious" Melissa sighs.

"And he was a lawyer! Was he cute?" Luci winks

"Maybe" Melissa blushes.

"Meli-cat you have the worst luck" Luci laughs

"tell me about it" She agrees.

 

Have a blessed day, she couldn't have been more wrong.

From the minute Sebastian woke her up this morning she has had the worst luck. Including the busiest day in history, this hole in the wall diner has ever seen.

Its somewhere around 11:30pm when Melissa clocks out hangs her apron up and trades Luci's shirt for her dry coffee scented one.

Mrs. Heathridge had been blowing up her phone about how late it is and asking when she's picking up Sebastian. A dead battery resulted, she pockets her phone saying a quick and tired goodbye to her boss as she walks out.

The streets are practically empty and eerily still.

 

Melissa Jameson has always been a cautious person, moving from one big city to another undoubtedly had an effect on that. But there are times when she thinks she's just being paranoid and berates herself for being jumpy. Tonight is one of those nights.

"Seb scared you today, and you've had a shit day since, that's all" she mutters to herself, but that does nothing to quiet the footsteps following her, and that doesn't make the arm pulling her into the alley disappear. Stupid shady alleyways!!!

her back slams harshly into the brick of the building, she lets out a gasp of pain.

There are men, three in total. None are above average in fitness. They're in a formation surrounding her. This is organized, there's probably more at her exit.

The man that pulled her in the alley is speaking, Melissa tuned out his voice while taking stock of her situation.

A stinging slap on her cheek brings him back into focus, there's a metallic taste in her mouth, she bit her tongue when he slapped her.

"I said! Do you understand!" He shouts, his voice is accented, Russian. She moves her head in a vague nod.

"good girl" Something silver catches Melissa's eye, a knife. She should be screaming, they probably think she's frozen in fear.

Well . . ." dammed if I do" she mutters

"What?" he asks. He's standing close, good for her... .bad for him. She slams the palm of her hand upwards making contact with his nose, feeling his blood spray on her. He lands a punch to her ribs nearly knocking the breath out of her.

She kicks off the wall using momentum to slam his head into the metal dumpster. One out.

The next charges, slightly larger, she makes a note to go low. 

She lets him grab her in a bear hug, the third runs over struggling with zip ties. The youngest and least experienced, apparently shocked to see his superior knocked out.

she leans back in the man's embrace, rearing up and kicking the younger man in the head, hard, he falls.

Two threats minimized. She recognizes some Russian swear words from the man holding her. 

Melissa drives her elbow back into his celiac plexus and lands her fist to his groin. He's hunched over in pain. She side kicks his knee popping it out of place and reveling in his scream of pain. He drops to the ground. She quickly picks up a bottle off the ground, breaking it over his head. 

"Dammed if I don't" Three threats minimized. She finds herself a little disappointed, they didn't put up much of a fight. She shakes off the dark path her thoughts are heading down. 

She tries to run from the alley, two more men block her path. Shit. She fingers the gun in her bag... .last resort.

She never has the chance to pull it. A man jumps down from the fire escape, engaging the two in hand to hand. The man is wearing a black mask. Melissa racks her brain thinking of past Diner conversations...The Devil of Hell's Kitchen.

Rescued by a fucking vigilante, well this is new.

She vaguely remembers hearing his costume had devil horns and all, could just be exaggeration because he looks like he's wearing pajamas.

The two men are down, she still considers pulling her gun but doesn't. Why would he save her only to attack her?

Melissa and the Devil are at a standstill. He tilts his head to the side like he just realized something.

"Are you okay miss?" His voice is deep, chilling in a good way. a memory flashes through her mind from this morning the blind lawyer, 'Are you okay miss?' she resists the urge to laugh out loud like a maniac

"It's just been that kind of day" She lets out a ragged breath, Sebastian, she needs to get to Sebastian.

"I need to go. I have to get home" She starts to walk off before pausing "Thank You."

He gives a curt nod.

The whole walk home all that keeps going through her mind is 'only fucking me, just my luck' 'holy shit I just got saved by the Devil of Hell's Kitchen.' The eerie sensation of being followed breathes down her neck the entire way to her apartment. She spins around multiple times and contemplates walking backwards, but there's no one there.

 

Melissa uses her reflection on the door of the building to wipe the blood off her face, forcing a serene and, hopefully amicable, smile on her face. She picks up Sebastian in a daze, giving thanks to Mrs. Heathridge.

Seb is going over his day excitingly while brushing his teeth, Melissa listens absentmindedly asking mundane questions here and there like if he did his homework and if he behaved for Mrs. Heathridge. 

After reading Sebastian a story and putting him to bed, Melissa finally goes to the bathroom, taking off her shirt to assess the damage.

A shower made her aware of the cuts on her back from the brick wall. Her ribs have a gnarly bruise forming, along with her knuckles, but at least nothing is broken, and at least she didn't take any hard hits to the face.

Slipping on a pair of underwear and a tee shirt Melissa buries herself under the covers on her bed, the weight of the blankets registering and hitting her with the weight of her day.

The first tear of many falls...Like most nights, she doesn't get any sleep.

Melissa hits snooze on her alarm and gets up to start her and Sebastian's day, just like every day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's times like these you learn to live again  
>  It's times like these you give and give again  
>  It's times like these time and time again
> 
> I'm a little divided  
>  Do I stay or run away  
>  And leave it all behind?
> 
> ¬Foo Fighters


	2. Darker Side

"Mel, you have to go to the police!" Luci practically screeches after she asked what happened to her knuckles, and Mel told her.

"I can't do that, Luc" She sighs.

"WHY THE HELL NOT! You were attacked!" Luci yells, Melissa shushes her for the millionth time, she sends table eight an apologetic smile.

"Mind keeping it down, Luci" Melissa sends her a bitchface.

"You know why I can't, Luc. Filing a police report equals my name in the system. My name in the system equals the exact opposite of keeping my head down" Melissa whispers. She knows those men weren't sent after her, they would've been much more prepared if they were. Nobody knows her location and filing a police report would jeopardize that.

"Right. I forget sometimes" Luci looks down.

"I can't afford to forget. For Seb or me" Melissa replies.

"Besides, it was taken care of. The Devil showed up" Melissa shrugs.

"WHAT!" She exclaims

"Lucinda!" Mel scolds.

"Sorry" she whispers "You should've opened with that."

"He took care of it, for the most part, Luc-" Mel starts. She can't tell Luci she took care of three of the five, it would raise some unwanted questions, more than she already has.

"Was he hot?" Luci asks.

Melissa sputters, lovely Luci, ask a question like that while she's taking a sip of hot coffee.

"I wasn't really paying attention" Mel shrugs.

"I heard he has a nice ass" Luci looks off dreamily.

"Well, I'll be sure to check that out the next time I'm fighting for my life." Melissa whispers with a smirk.

A buzzing interrupts their conversation.

"Not me" Luci shrugs.

Mel pulls out her cell "Shit, its Seb's school."

"Take it, I'll cover table eight" Luci nods. Mel runs to the back room.

"Father Lantom?" Mel greets

"Miss Jameson?" His voice comes through the line

"Yes. Is everything alright, Is Sebastian all right?" she asks immediately, her mind going to the worst scenarios.

"Sebastian is alright, he's had an incident with another student, both are being suspended for the day."

"An incident?" Melissa shakes her head, not surprised. Seb may be small for his age, but he's always been a fighter.

"Evidently, a young man was bullying a girl, and Sebastian stepped in to help her. The other student has a black eye and needs a butterfly stitch. . . .Miss Jameson? are you there?" He asks

"Yes. I'll request off early today, Father Lantom" she answers.

"I understand the circumstances, Miss Jameson. If you can't make it, I wouldn't mind looking after him"

"I'll be there" she ends the call after a few departing words.

"Hey, Eugene" Melissa approaches her boss.

"Hey, Mel? What can I help you with?"

"It's a little slow today, and Seb is in trouble at school. Would you mind if I took off early today?" She asks, fingers crossed

"Tell the scrapper I said hello" He smirks.

"Thank you, sir" She smiles and waves goodbye to Luci.

A speed walk that rivals a jog is entirely not suspicious looking, Meli. She rolls her eyes.

A man stepping out of a building has her coming to a halt before she runs into him.

White capped walking stick and dark red glasses

Mel lets out a slight laugh.

"You know-If I keep running into you I just might have to buy you that drink," She says

His face lights up in recognition.

"Well, a name for starters" He smirks.

"Melissa, Jameson" She introduces herself.

"So are you the Nelson or the Murdock of this operation?" She asks

"Murdock, Matthew" He answers with that damn dazzling smile.

"You know, I'm actually off for the day. I wasn't planning on anything important. If you want to grab that I'm sorry I ran into a blind man drink" He chuckles.

"I'd love too, I really would, but I have to pick up my son from school" She mentally facepalms as soon as the words leave her mouth.

"Sorry" She shakes her head "Its a shocker, usually a conversation stopper."

"No, it's just- a little early for school to be out isn't it?" He asks

"He uh- he's a terrific kid, but apparently he stepped in when another student was bullying a girl and kind of handed the kid's ass to him" She states

"You don't sound upset" He tilts his head slightly.

"I can't really be mad at him for protecting someone, can I?" She laughs

"Raincheck on the Drink" He nods.

"Until next time I run into you" She laughs.

She turns back at him while walking away. She doesn't know about the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, but Matthew Murdock sure has an ass. She makes a mental note to tell Luci later.

The walk to the school was quicker than expected.

"Mom!" Sebastian runs over, wrapping his arms around her legs.

"I'm sorry Mommy," He says

"We'll talk about it later, Seb" She pats his arm, walking over to Father Lantom she sees him in conversation with another Man. It doesn't take long to recognize him.

"Mom, this is Mr. Murdock" Seb introduces.

"Well Mr. Murdock, you're gonna have to tell me your shortcuts. You beat me here" She smiles.

"I take it you and Miss Jameson are acquainted?" Father Lantom raises a brow.

"We've run into each other" Matt smirks.

"I apologize for pulling you from work Miss Jameson" Father Lantom says

"No, No Father don't apologize. I'm sorry about the incident, I'll be having a talk with Seb-Sebastian When we get home."

"No need, we already had a talk. While I understand why Sebastian did what he did, he knows that violence is never the answer" Father Lantom sends a pointed look to Matt. Melissa thinks its odd, but she doesn't question it.

"Let's go buddy" Mel rustles Seb's hair.

"Do you have to go back to work Mommy?" he looks up at her hopeful.

"no Seb, lets uh go for a walk-okay" She smiles and mouths a thank you to Father Lantom.

"Bye, Mr. Murdock!" Seb yells, Matt smiles with a goodbye of his own

"Until next time" He smirks for Mel.

After getting ice cream in Central Park, Mel finds a decent spot, a bench by the carousel, there's a man close by. 

She does a quick run over of him, hood up, guarded posture but he's not looking for something and he's not tailing her or Seb. She decides he's not a threat.

"Sit" She pats the seat next to her. Seb joins her, she wraps an arm around his shoulders.

"What is our number one rule Seb?" Mel asks

"Don't look for fights-" He starts "But he pushed Emily down mom, he thinks he's better because he's bigger!"

"well, I don't think he thinks that anymore. Seb, I taught you how to defend yourself. I enrolled you in Krav Maga, and we both agreed-" She starts.

"Avoid a fight until you can't anymore. Then kick some ass-" 

She shoots him a stern look "Sorry, then kick some butt" He amends. She swears this kid is too much like her for his own good.

"Never go looking for a fight" They state in unison.

"I'm not mad, actually the opposite. Kiddo, I'm proud that you helped Emily, but there were other things you could've done. Try to get a teacher or one of the sisters next time, okay?"

"K Mommy" He nods

"Here," She hands him a little cash, its okay to splurge for Seb, "One ride" He smiles brightly taking the money and darting off to get in line.

 

"Smart Kid" The man speaks, His voice is deep and ragged, and-there's something else...It makes Melissa's heartache, there's sadness, a sort of longing.

"Yeah, he's kind of great. Too smart for his own good sometimes" Mel clears her throat "Got any of your own?" She asks. He turns towards her slightly, he looks as she expected: guarded, rugged, buzz cut, nose looks like it's been broken once or twice...Military.

"Had, a son and a daughter" He's facing her, but there's a far off look in his eyes like he's in a daze. "and a wife" he adds, voice trembling slightly.

She can't imagine the pain, she couldn't live without Seb. This man lost his kids and his wife- there was even a time when Melissa thought she loved William, until he showed his true colors. In contrast this man clearly loved his wife, regardless of the differences, Melissa knows what its like to be alone. 

"I'm Sorry" She shakes her head, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Never let him out of your sight" He states

"Never planning on it. He's my world, I'd die for him" She says. . . And I'd kill for him, I already have, she keeps that part to herself.

She notices a cut on his temple, deep and untreated.

"The a nasty gash. Could use some stitches" Mel points out

"You offering?" He smirks.

"I'm not stupid, a gash like that wasn't from walking into a door. My guess is you got hit with something heavy, a pipe maybe? That paired with the split lip and scraped knuckles... .plus you didn't go to a hospital to get that treated. Whatever you're involved in- it isn't legal. That being pushed aside I do have medic training, and I could stitch it for you-" She starts. He stands to leave, she quickly scribbles on a piece of paper.

"Hey!" She exclaims

"Look Ma'am- I should've never opened my mouth-" He starts.

"Stop. Listen I'm going out on a leap of faith here that you were on the right side of this because I refuse to accept that the world is so shitty--there have to be some good guys" She shakes her head... .unlike me she thinks to herself.

"I'm not a good guy" He states, well none of us are.

"You were military though right? Jarhead if I'm guessing. Right?"

"How do you know-" He starts.

"Not important. I'm giving you this. But I'm warning you to use it sparingly, I don't do this, I never give my number out but something about you-" Reminds me of me, she declines to say "I just-know what its like to be alone, to feel dead to the world, I'm giving you this because I hope you're one of the goods . . .But I'm warning you now, if any of this gets tied back to my son or me I will drag out your death slowly with a smile on my face, understood?"

"Yes Ma'am" He nods, having the good sense to look sheepish.

"Good, now that that's out of the way if you need a friend sir-"

"Frank, Ma'am. My name is Frank" He smiles, it comes off as more of a grimace, but she takes the victory.

"Melissa" She shakes his hand.

"Take care of yourself" She nods.

"Likewise, and your boy" He walks off.

 

"Who was that man?" Seb approaches.

"No one sweetie, just a stranger" Mel shrugs, brushing off the encounter.

"He looked sad" Seb comments.

"Yeah Buddy, I'm sure he was" She snaps out of her daze. Catholicism is rubbing off on her, soft spot for lost causes and all- she thinks bitterly.

"Did you have Fun?" She smiles down at Seb

"Yeah! I had a white horse, it was really cool."

"Alright, C'mon, time to get you home. I'm dropping you off at Mrs. Heathridge's after dinner. It won't be for long, I'm just going to the gym" She stands, putting out her hand and pulling Seb to his feet.

Mrs. Heathridge eyes her in her track shorts and hoodie skeptically "Why the sudden interest in the gym sweetheart?" Meli loves this woman, but she curses her nosiness.

"Some events recently made me think about getting back in shape" She smiles. Events like getting pulled into an alley by a gang of angry Russians.

"Yeah, it has nothing to do with the bruises on your knuckles?" she asks Mel bristles.

"I'll be back in an hour or so. Love you Seb" She hears a Love you from inside the apartment.

"Take your time" Mrs. Heathridge smiles kindly.

The gym is deserted, as Mel expected. Mr. Fogwell gave her a key a few weeks ago, he's a regular at the diner, and in return, she keeps his seat open for him on Sundays and well... .she thinks the old man just likes someone to talk to- or someone to listen to his ramblings about boxing and the new generation 'Having no respect.'

She does some warming up stretches and groans at the current misuse and neglect of her muscles.

She stands before the heavy bag doing a combo to test it out, it has been awhile.

Jab. Right Cross

Jab. Jab. Cross

Jab. Cross. Hook. Cross

Jab. Cross. Left Uppercut. Cross

She starts throwing in knees to her combinations, the loud smack of her fists and knees hitting the bag give her a measure of comfort, of familiarity. At least it fills the silence. She's alone, but she can't shake the feeling she's being watched or observed.

Nearly two hours pass before Mel is entirely exhausted. She didn't mean to overdo it, but when you get in it, its hard to stop.

She wipes down her bag, an old poster on the wall catches her attention. 'Creel VS Murdock'

Murdock as in Matthew, she's heard the rumors since she moved here about the boxer's son, a boy hero who lost his vision, his father, and eventually became a lawyer. She just never put two and two together.

Shaking off a wave of sadness passing over her, Meli leaves locking up the Gym behind her.

She throws one last glance over her shoulder expecting a person to appear, but there's no one there, and Mel finds herself slightly disappointed. After all the best practice is on assholes underestimating you.

Though she's not going to run around recklessly like a hypocrite looking for a fight, everything she told Seb earlier applies to her as well.

Besides, New York has enough Vigilantes and its not just her anymore. She has a son to look after.

She feels a wave of guilt about the other night. How can she expect to be mad at Seb for protecting a girl when she took on a group.

Different circumstances, but Mel can't deny she's a fighter too, and she can't deny that she enjoyed the thrill and adrenaline of the fight, hearing that man scream in pain. But its time to bury and repress, she's not that person anymore. She's a sweet waitress that goes to church every Sunday, just trying to get by in the big city with her young son.

The next day is uneventful, Mel finds herself looking forward to running into the blind lawyer with a nice ass, but unfortunately, he's just as scarce as customers have been today.

Her muscles ache with each step, fighting off three guys and working out for two hours after being sedentary was not such a gangbuster idea.

Approaching the church, she spots Seb outside with Father Lantom... .and Matthew again, her mood brightens abnormally.

"Father, Mr. Murdock" She greets

"Miss Jameson" Matthew smiles.

"Hey Seb, ready?" She asks. Seb picks up his bag and walks over.

"I'll walk you" Matthew offers

"Oh-You don't have too-" she starts, not wanting to decline automatically and seem rude.

"I insist" He smirks.

"Okay, well goodnight Father Lantom, thank you" he bids goodnight before entering the church with a knowing smile. What is that man up to?

"Oh- here, I can help you-uh guide you" She stammers, god why does she feel like a teenager again.

"I'd appreciate it" He answers like he knows how nervous she is. she takes his arm and leads slightly.

"Seb! Stay in my sight" She calls. He sends her a thumbs up.

"You two, shouldn't walk home alone this late, Hell's Kitchen is-" he starts.

"I know," she says softly "If it makes you feel any better, I'm more than capable of defending myself."

"I know" He looks slightly angry, he has no reason to be.

"Sebastian's father-" He asks.

"NO-no sorry, he's not in the picture. Never has been" She explains her abruptness.

Seb falls into Step with them.

"Mr. Murdock? What's your favorite dinosaur?" Seb asks, and that's it, Seb has found his new best friend. They both agree. Raptors are the coolest.

They reach the apartment.

"Mommy! Can Matt have dinner with us?!" Seb exclaims, she's at a loss for words.

"Sweetie, I'm sure Mr. Murdock" She emphasizes his title, not wanting Seb to get too familiar so soon "is a very busy man. Unless... .you have time?" She offers timidly

"As long as you don't mind," He says

"No, not at all" She leads him upstairs, letting go of his arm and feeling empty without its warmth. Jesus, talk about like being a teenager again.

Mel puts her key in the door and pushes with a curse. Matt's lips turn up in a smirk as he heard her.

"Sorry, the door is tricky" She sighs.

"May I?" He steps forward feeling for the handle, budging it with ease. It's the first time she takes note of his strength and the lean muscles hiding under his suit. He's standing close, his jawline is sharp and... .familiar?

She guides him over to a chair while hurriedly getting Seb set up in a bath. Matt is sitting patiently.

"Coffee, water or beer?" She calls from the kitchen.

"I'll take a beer" He answers.

"It's a crappy brand, but its beer" She laughs lightly, he gives a quiet thanks.

"This doesn't count as our raincheck? Does it?" He smirks

"I'd hope not" She answers "Besides, it gives me another excuse to run into you" She chuckles

She returns to the kitchen, something simple... .spaghetti! She struggles to pull the box of noodles from the top shelf. With a huff she climbs on the counter and cheers silently at her victory, she may have fist bumped with a 'Yes!'.

Mel doesn't consider herself short standing at 5'6, the person who designed this apartment must've been a giant. She swears she hears Matthew laugh in the other room, she thinks she's imagining things.

She sets the sauce in the pot, and the water is boiling for the noodles.

"Is there anything I can help with-" Matthew's voice sounds from behind her. She gasps and drops her spoon.

"Sorry, Foggy always says I'm too quiet when I walk" He smiles apologetically, taking a seat at the counter.

"Jesus! We need to get you a bell" she laughs.

"Blasphemy" he laughs, his smile is brilliant, It's contagious, Mel can't help the smile creeping up on her own face. It's so distracting she almost misses his eyes.

"Your eyes-" she starts.

"Sorry" he pulls glasses from his pocket. Great, make him self conscious, Mel.

"No!" she stops him grabbing his arm gently.

"You just caught me off guard. They're beautiful-um" She clears her throat with a blush.

"I don't remember much, just that they're brown" he shrugs helplessly, it leaves a pang in her chest.

"Well, I wouldn't say plain brown. They're warm and inviting like- amber or whiskey, yeah whiskey brown... .and hello Mr. Murdock my name is Melissa, the rambling fool" she shakes her head. He smiles warmly. She sits next to him at the counter.

"I don't mind, your voice is lovely, and please call me Matt," He says

"Okay, Matt" she must be scarlet by now, thank god he can't see.

"What are your eyes like?" He asks, and her heart nearly stops, charming bastard.

"Not warm, like yours. Mine are colder, I guess? They're grey. Um like if you go to the beach or the docks, the ocean right before a storm. Stormy grey" She answers Seb actually looks just like me same eyes, pale skin, and hair like a dark chocolate brown."

"May I?" he reaches his hand out, and her heart is definitely racing now.

"Please" she guides his hand to her cheek.

His hand caresses her face gently. She leans into his touch, embarrassed at her impulsiveness.

He continues, moving to the back of her head and undoing her hair tie, feeling her silky waves.

"Beautiful" he whispers, she's stunned into silence. They both lean forward-

The timer on the stove has her jumping back and berating herself. Stupid! Mel, lets make out with the hot dude while Seb is in the tub. But she knows its more than his looks, there's something there, a feeling, a spark. It reminds her of who she used to be, and she finds it incredibly odd to be doing something as domestic as cooking him dinner.

"So, Matt" she clears her throat. How long have you lived in Hell's Kitchen?" She changes the subject

"Are we pretending?" He smirks

"Pretending?"

"Like you haven't heard the rumors," he says good-naturedly, but with a hint of sadness.

"I've heard murmurs, but I'm not one for gossip. I prefer from the source."

He gives life story about his dad and how he lost his vision.

How he and Foggy met at Columbia, interned together and now are law partners who basically adopted their first client as their office manager. She listens attentively, asking questions when necessary. It's only a matter of time before he turns the interrogation lamp on her.

"you're not from here" it's more of a statement than a question.

"Is it that obvious" she stirs the pot, putting the lid on.

"Just a little accent...California?" He asks

"San Francisco to be exact. I was born and raised. Worked... .as a medic of sorts" She shrugs nonchalantly. It is not a lie, half-truth, she has extensive medic training- just for the field.

His eyebrows shoot up.

"You're judging" she nudges him.

"No-no it's just. I'm sure a medic in San Francisco makes a lot more than a Waitress in Hell's Kitchen-" he shakes his head, confused.

"You are correct" she sighs.

"So why-"

"Needed a change of scenery" She can practically feel her heart jump. He cocks his head to the side, thinking. It's another familiar thing.

"Really?" He asks skeptically, she curses that he can see right through her... .poor choice of words.

"We needed to run" she decides to answer truthfully. There's something about Matt, she knows he'll put it together.

"And now you're hiding. From who?" His voice is deeper rougher and expression stern, lips in a thin line, jaw ticked.

No, now she knows she's met him somewhere besides running into him before-

She stops the urge to laugh at herself, the Devil. Matt. He can't be the Devil he's blind! But the Devil's mask covers his eyes, its a thick fabric, non-transparent looking-oh my god. Now she can actually hear her heartbeat speed up.

"Melissa?" He snaps her from her thoughts "who are you running from?"

The silence is pointed, there's no way to spin the story and leave her part out of it. He can't know what she's done.

"If I tell you I might need a good Lawyer" She tries to make light of the situation.

"Well, it's a good thing I know one" He waits expectantly.

"Mommy!" Seb calls, she's thankful for the interruption.

"Sorry," she says unapologetically, jogging to the bathroom.

"Kiddo, you're the best" She closes and leans against the bathroom door.

"Mommy are you okay?" Seb asks, and she has to think about it. The honest answer would be NO that was way too intense.

"Yeah buddy, I'm fine" she ruffles his wet waves.

She hurries to help Seb dry off and put his PJs on.

They walk back out together, Seb launches into describing the dinosaurs on his PJs for Matt. Saying what each one does and what it looks like. While she plates out dinner, all the while she feels Matt's sightless gaze following her.

"Hope you like pasta" She sits.

"Absolutely" his smile is back to being warm, guess the interrogation is over then. Mel feels herself relax just a fraction.

Light conversation surrounds the dinner table. Seb interacts with Matt the entire time. Yet another pang to the chest, Seb has never had this.

"So little Seb, what else do you like to do?" Matt asks, secretly hoping to find more out about the mysterious waitress that bumped into him through her son.

"Well, Mommy put me in a Krav Maga class" Seb shrugs.

Matt looks to her once more in slight shock. It further supports his theory they're in danger or waiting for danger to relocate them.

"I just want him to be safe" She answers, no uptick in her heartbeat, its the truth.

"And do you know Krav Maga?" He turns it on her

"I learned back in California" she nods, it's not a lie, but Matt has a feeling its not the whole truth. Little does Mel know another puzzle piece falls into place for Matt. He knew she had some sort of training, he was surprised she knocked out three men that night, he recognized her scent mixed with the dry coffee on her shirt.

He also listened in while she was at Fogwells, yet again catching him by surprise. He finds himself glad there's an explanation, and she wasn't enhanced or going off of extreme beginner's luck.

Seb explains what they're doing in his class all the while Matt listens attentively, asking questions to please Seb.

Long after dinner, Melissa interrupts Seb's rambling, guess he takes after her with that. Its bed time, Seb begs Matt to stay for story time.

"I don't mind," Matt says with a particular fondness, Seb grows on people quickly.

"Sebastian, this book is in Spanish pick something in English" Melissa shakes her head.

"No its fine, high school Spanish. I hope I can follow a kids book" Matt smiles, he takes a seat in the armchair next to Seb's bed. Melissa Sits on the bed, leaning back against the headboard.

She smiles, Mr fancy suit lawyer looks simultaneously out of place and like he's exactly where he belongs in the six-year old's room.

"Había una vez un valiente caballero llamarse Arthur. . . " Melissa starts reading

Her soft voice lulls Matt into a sense of comfort, a peace he hasn't felt in a long time. He's determined to keep hearing it. Matt knows at this moment, regardless of what she's hiding, Melissa and Sebastian mean something, and that warrants his protection. The protection of the Devil.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Look at the man with the smile on his face
> 
> Looks like he's always feelin' good
> 
> Sometimes you might want to take his place
> 
> And sometimes I think that you would
> 
> Look at the people, they learn how to lie so easy
> 
> They learn how to lie to get what they need
> 
> Misery, love's company And it's lonely on the darker side"
> 
> ¬Jonny Lang


	3. The Suspicious Good, The Inevitable Bad

After her amicable departure With Matt that night and a future promise to get that drink. The following week proved to be calm, suspiciously so. A normal person would be grateful and relaxed for such a quiet week, but unfortunately for Melissa, she's not very normal. Not in the slightest.

When things are going suspiciously good something inevitably goes bad, its the universe balancing out, or whatever.

Sunday Mass went smooth, Seb is spending the night with Mrs. Heathridge to give Mel a break, She has an afternoon shift tomorrow, Hell, even her workout went surprisingly well.

To say on the walk home she was looking around paranoid would be a blatant understatement. Every alleyway is suspect.

So far smooth, two more blocks to go. . .

Feet are shuffling behind her, heavy footsteps.

She's ready for the hand that wraps around her upper arm.

She's not ready, however, for the ragged "help" coming from him the second before her fist connects with his face.

The Devil of Hell's Kitchen, she just punched the fucking Devil of Hell's Kitchen in the face! He staggers back with a split lip, she doesn't know if she caused it or if it was there already. She suspects the former, it looks fresh.

"Shit! You can't just do things like-like that!" Mel exclaims

He lets out a bitter laugh of pain, struggling to stand straight "So it's my fault, I think I'm the victim of your right hook."

"Glad you can still be humorous when you look like crap. This isn't a joke!" She eyes him wearily. He doesn't look good, he's nursing his side. There's a wet looking substance covering him.

"I know, its not a joke" He pulls his hand away from his abdomen, The dark substance reflects sickly in the streetlight. Melissa's eyes widen. That's blood, and much more than from a split lip.

She knew things were going too good this week.

"Help" He nearly falls over. Acting on instinct, she slings his arm over her shoulders "Keep your right hand on the wound, as much pressure as possible" She orders.

She starts leading him to her apartment, silently praying no one is up at this hour. Her shorts and tank top are saturated dark with blood, the Devil's blood. Melissa's reasonably certain there's an old folk tale about Devil's blood. She shakes off her wayward thoughts with quiet 'Focus' to herself.

She struggles to keep him upright, her muscles weak and exhausted from her prior workout.

"So-I guess a hospital is out of the question?" She chuckles out of breath.

"No hospitals." He immediately replies with damming finality.

"Figured as much." She rolls her eyes

"Look Devil, Sir- whatever your name is? I can stitch you up, but I can't help you if you have internal bleeding, and I really, really, really don't want you dying in my apartment" She states through gritted teeth, the walk feeling like a goddammed eternity.

"I don't have internal bleeding" He immediately replies

"Oh-and you know this how?"

"I would sense it," He says nonchalantly.

"You would sense it! What? Is that a skill they teach you in vigilante school! That's so not normal!" She exclaims

"I'm not normal" He states, matter-of-fact.

"Clearly! Who the hell vigilantes around in their Pajamas, you know what, maybe you have a head injury" she reaches for his mask, lightning fast, her wrist is in his grip.

"Don't." there's a threat in his voice, she wants to argue more, but refrains.

"Fine." She huffs in annoyance "Just keep walking sixth sense. Next, you're going to start saying you see dead people."

He lets out a chuckle at that.

Finally! She cries out internally as her building comes into view. Her prayers are answered, the hall is deserted, but she curses again, she forgot about the stairs.

"Baby steps" She sighs.

She stumbles, nearly letting him fall, he lets out a sound of pain "Baby steps" he mocks

"Well, excuse me. You're heavier than you look! And I don't need your vigilante sass! Got it?! I will leave your fine ass to bleed out on the stairs." She whisper-yells, her face immediately blushes at her slip. She's hoping he didn't notice.

"Fine-huh" He smirks, before grunting as she pulls him up to the landing of the third floor.

"Yeah well, it's a popular opinion" She sasses right back.

She practically has to kick her jammed door open. Once inside, she's at an internal fork in the road, couch or bed?

Bed it is, sheets and blankets she can afford to throw away, couch cushions she cannot.

She lets out a sigh of relief as she deposits him on her bed.

Luci is gonna have a coronary when Mel says she had the Devil of Hell's Kitchen in her bed.

"Shirt off. Now." She orders. With a new wave of adrenaline, Mel runs into the bathroom scrubbing her hands clean and grabbing her med kit.

She pauses at the sight of him shirtless, cut, very lean. Luci is also going to kick Mel's ass when she says she didn't grab him and-Snap out of it! He's bleeding! She scolds herself.

Its a gunshot wound, that much she knows. "Its a through and through" She pulls out disinfectant, grateful she doesn't have to dig around for a bullet.

"Sorry." She winces before pouring it on, he lets out a low hiss of agony.

"You know, I think you like seeing me in pain" He lets out a pained chuckle.She bites back a 'I think you like being in pain' as she eyes the various bruises and scars on his torso. 

"I only like pain when it's deserved" She mutters.

"How do you know I didn't deserve it?"

"From my perspective, you didn't. Plus you're all dressed up, so I'm assuming you were out being a do-gooder" She pulls out a suture kit.

"Dressed up in my Vigilante Pajamas" he smirks, its a crime he can be this attractive when bleeding out.

"Okay, I'm going close it off with some stitches, so I need access to both sides. Turn over" She orders, and she swears she hears him mutter a bossy under his breath.

He stays meditatively still the entire procedure with nothing more than a single wince. Melissa is guessing he's obviously used to a needle piercing his skin, from the looks of his scars. 

Tying off the final suture, Melissa lets out a muffled yawn. Adrenaline only lasts so long.

He moves to grab his shirt.

"Hold on" she stops him. Matt tilts his head trying to figure out what she's doing as she digs through her drawer.

She tosses something to him, he catches it the second before it hits his face "Its the biggest one I have, and lucky you, it's your color, black. wouldn't want to cramp your vigilante-style" She says

"Thank You" He winces, sliding it over his head, he tries not to be distracted by her sent. It's an intoxicating mix, light floral, rose?.. .and vanilla.

"Yeah, I'll just burn the other one" She starts picking up, anything covered in his blood goes in a trash bag. No way Seb is seeing this when he gets home.

He stands, it's painful. She can tell.

"Hey, Devil-remember when I said I really didn't want you dying in my apartment" Mel starts.

"I specifically I remember three Reallys" He smirks.

"Well, that applies to the fire escape too. You, youcanstayhereifyouwant." She blurts out, better rip it off fast like a band-aid.

"Sorry-Can you repeat that?" He tilts his head in the manner that has come to remind her of Matt. she shakes off her not so ridiculous theory.

"You can stay tonight if you want" Seb is getting dropped off at school by Mrs. Heathridge, and she has an afternoon shift. She keeps that to herself, there is no way she's telling him about Seb.

She takes note of his hesitation "Listen-before you say no, hear me out. You were practically bleeding to death when I found you-err when you found me. I couldn't send you out this late with a clean conscious" especially if you are Matt. "Plus its the least I can do after punching you in the face. I'm going to take a shower, so you have a little time to mull it over. But, please don't leave until I get out" She turns on her heal and closes the door to the bathroom before he can protest.

Her mind wanders to dangerous places. If he is Matt, how does this work? Is Matt really blind? No that doesn't make sense that mask is way to thick to see through. Maybe he wasn't lying about sensing things. Perhaps his other senses over heightened when he lost his vision? Jesus Christ-It makes perfect sense...Blind Lawyer by day, badass vigilante by night, no one would suspect.

She looks down at the blood covering her and scrubs until her skin is raw. Its been a while since she's had another's blood on her hands, both figuratively and literally.

Her mind turns over these thoughts until the water runs cold.

She steps out and wraps herself in a fluffy towel, pulling out her cell she debates dialing to check on Sebastian.

Deciding against it she sets her phone down, it is late and she doesn't want to wake Mrs. Heathridge. Plus, Seb would worry and that kid has enough on his young mind. 

 

Mel takes out her contacts slipping on her glasses.

Let's see if he can see through that mask.

Mel slips into a tee shirt and a pair of underwear, forgoing pants. If he can see he'll give something away. Whether it be verbal or an averting his gaze.

She's pleased to find the man in question exactly where she left him. 

"Okay, you're still here." She nods eyeing him "I think its safe to say we both earned a drink" She turns towards her bedroom door

He follows her into the kitchen, not saying a word about her lack of pants. Its a flag for her, that mask can't be transparent. Or he just doesn't care, a definite flaw in her plan.

Mel climbs up on the counter, again cursing under her breath about Sasquatch building designers. She hears a quiet laugh from the vigilante.

She pulls down her only bottle of whiskey, bottom shelf stuff.

she spins around, feeling her balance wavering "Shit!"

Hands wrap around her waist before she can fall. They feel undeniably right, exactly where they belong.

One of his hands trails down to her bare leg, the other stays firmly on her waist. Both are frozen, neither wanting to pull apart. She leans forward slightly, suddenly remembering being in a similar position with Matt the other night. . .Matt.

She snaps out of it, tapping his wrist, gently telling him to let go. He seems to snap out of whatever that was as well, jumping back as if she burned him.

"uh-" She clears her throat "Thanks" Mel sits down on the counter, he's still standing close. She pours the whiskey into two coffee mugs, she hasn't got around to buying regular glasses yet, she shoves a cup in his hand before he can protest.

He has a skeptical look on his face, well that's what she imagines anyways if she's going off the lower half of his face.

"Oh c'mon. I dragged you back here and let you bleed all over my apartment. I stitched you up. The least you can do is have a drink with me before you run off into the night" She says dramatically. He looks to be considering, before answering with a curt nod.

"To your good health, thanks for not kicking the bucket in my apartment" She clinks her mug against his before knocking it back.

She laughs at his wince.

Matt doesn't know what happened, for a moment he forgot he wasn't himself. Well, regular self anyways. Her scent is distracting, her legs, smooth. He was surprised with her lack of clothing, part tempted to ask if she always wanders around in her underwear. He wanted to kiss her, just like he almost did the other night. He wonders if her lips would taste as he imagined: her mouthwash faint mint, her lip balm vanilla, now temptingly coated with whiskey.

"Bad for the liver, good for the soul" she agrees with a wince of her own, it snaps him out of his train of thought, bringing his mind back to the present.

Matt smiles fondly at Melissa's antics, this isn't their raincheck drink, he makes a mental note.

He quickly drops his smile before she notices, or so he thought. She caught the tail end of a very familiar smile, heightening her suspicion about the man in front of her being in fact, Matt.

"You had a phone out earlier, who were you going to call?" He asks, she freezes. What the hell? How does he know that?

"How do you-" she shakes her head "not normal-huh."

"who were you going to call?" He asks. More insistent this time, voice deeper, more threatening. But it doesn't intimidate her, it doesn't scare her. She knows the difference between an empty threat and a real threat. William taught her that, her and her damnable attraction to dangerous men. It sits bitter and heavy in her thoughts... .she's dangerous too.

"Not the police, if that's what you're worried about. Although if I had good sense, I would've. Never even crossed my mind." She takes his mug, refilling it, along with her own. She's too sober for this conversation.

"You also could have pulled the gun in your gym bag and told me to leave," he says, she doesn't even question how he knows about the gun in her gym bag.

"You're right, I could've. I considered it. " Mel nods, that thought did cross her mind more than once. Unlike calling the police.

"Why didn't you?" He tilts his head

"Like I said. I enjoy people's pain, only when they deserve it" She answers, there's no uptick in her heart, its the truth. She refills their mugs again.

"Listen. You helped me the other night. Thank you-" She starts.

"You would've had them" he nods, and its true. She didn't need him.

"But I didn't have to. So thank you" She states. The thank you is genuine, she doesn't want to admit that those men wouldn't have left that alley alive, and she would've woken up a very dormant part of her that's been slowly clawing its way back to the surface. She doesn't want to wake her up, he didn't save her from those men. If anything he saved the men from her, and he saved her from herself.

"This makes us even. If you ever need me to do whatever-this" she gestures wildly to his side. "Give me your phone" He hesitates, she imagines his eyebrow raised. He finally hands it over. A burner cell, she's not shocked.

She puts her number in, going along with the other two contacts an 'F' and a 'C' she puts an 'M' For her name.

"If you ever need help again, call me first. It was dangerously stupid of me bringing you here" Mel sighs, recalling a similar conversation with the man at the carousel. . .Frank! that was his name. Giving out her number twice within a week, she'd like to think its an improvement to her character. Trying to be good an all, or she's just going soft.

"That being said, next time you get shot in your pajamas, I'll come to you," she says. His lips are in a thin line, it wouldn't be a stretch to call it a grim. He knows the risk she took bringing him here, and he's not happy about it. But, they weren't followed. That's the only reason he allowed her to bring him here, to her apartment. That and the fact he knew Sebastian wasn't home.

"You should really get some armor" She says suddenly

"Have some, it's being repaired" He shrugs. Let's just say, even the Devil suit gets damaged sometimes.

"Oh" she nods, seemingly deep in thought

"Does it really have devil horns?" She takes another deep pull from her cup.

"Designer's creative license" He shrugs. 

She laughs at that, it works in a way. 

 

Silence fills the space between them.

 

"What should I call you-I feel stupid continuing to call you Devil" She states, he doesn't answer.

"Wow, you're talkative" She sighs, heavily pouring another drink for both of them. Maybe he'll tell her if she gets him drunk. He declines, what would be his fourth drink, as if sensing her plan.

"More for me" she shrugs adding his drink to her own.

And, that's the sound of silence. . .hello darkness my old friend.

Mel lets out a sigh "You seem like a Gerald...no maybe Leonard, Simon, Donald, Franklin?" She lists, he tenses slightly at Franklin. . . interesting.

"Maybe Richard? You seem like a Dick" She smirks.

"I'm not," He says suddenly.

"You're not-a Dick?" She laughs.

"Running off into the night" He explains, the night's events weighing heavy on him. He'd be stupid to try and make it back to his place like this.

"So you admit you're a Dick" She nods. He doesn't say anything in retaliation like she wanted.

"Well, the bed is yours tonight, Dick" She chugs the end of her drink, jumping down from the counter.

Mel stumbles, she catches mystery man shift his posture slightly, ready to catch her again.

She makes her way over to the couch as they go their separate ways.

"Mike" She hears him say, hardly above a whisper.

"What?" She asks confused as ever.

"You can call me Mike" He repeats.

"Okay then, you don't really strike me as a Michael. Anyways, goodnight Mikey" She yawns.

"Goodnight Melissa" He replies. She shudders, her name sounds ridiculously good rolling off his tongue.

She lays down, drifting off slowly, trying to remember when exactly she told him her name.

 

 

Melissa stirs slightly, being laid down on something much softer than the couch. She blinks her eyes open, the surrounding room slightly blurry but familiar. She's in her bed.

She groggily recalls lending her bed to a certain vigilante. Said vigilante is leaning over her.

"Mike?" She swears she hears a soft 'go back to sleep' With a glance out her window, she knows the sun isn't even up yet, it is way too early for her to protest going back to sleep.

She drifts back off...The second time Melissa wakes up, it's with a sun-filled room and more clarity. 'Mike' carried her to bed.

She stumbles around the living room, finally locating her glasses.

Throughout her apartment there's no sign of the vigilante, or that he was ever there. Literally, he changed the sheets and took the bag of blood covered items with him. The only clue someone else was there is the nearly empty bottle of alcohol and the two mugs, cleaned and on the drying rack. What a gentleman. 

She shrugs, it gives her one less thing to worry about, unlike her impending headache. Note to self, don't turn the Daredevil into your drinking buddy.

The clock reads Eleven AM, an hour to get to work. It's a beautiful day, if the blinding sun light is any indication.

Mel switches out her glasses for her contacts, she tries to brush away and rinse with mouthwash the residual taste of cheap whiskey.

She makes herself some extremely strong coffee before shimming into a pair of black jean shorts and a form-fitting white tee. She puts her sneakers on and tosses her hair up in a ponytail.

Locking the door behind her Mel jogs down the stairs, past the maintenance man mumbling about having to clean up blood in front of her apartment this morning.

Well, that confirms it, she definitely wasn't imagining last nights events.

Brushing off the insanity of said event, Melissa tries to focus on the day ahead, she's just an innocent church going waitress that doesn't know anything. She reminds herself, almost laughing for thinking the vigilante could be Matt.

He found sheets to make her bed and cleaned up all the blood. She scoffs at herself for that being the thing she finds most unbelievable about the ordeal.

Speaking of the devil, Mel frowns at her lousy pun. She sees Matt walking towards the building his and Foggy's office is located in.

"Matt!" She calls, trying to catch his attention. He seems to pick up his pace. Is he ignoring her?

"Hey, you." she cuts him off by the door. He tenses before turning around.

She freezes immediately, the same jawline. . .and split lip... .that she gave him. . .

The inevitable bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow you seem familiar - haven't I seen you before?  
> Got a different name, but is it the same old heartache coming 'round my door
> 
> You seem so sweet coming down my street, but the devil is an angel too
> 
> ¬Julie Miller


	4. Coffee With a Friend, Rain-checks and Tag!

"Hey, you." she cuts him off by the door. He tenses before turning around.

She freezes immediately, the same jawline... .and split lip... .that she gave him. . .

The inevitable bad.

 

Holy shit! Oh god, Oh god, WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK! She panics.

 

"Melissa?" He asks innocently

She realizes she hasn't said anything, way to be obvious Mel!

"Yeah, it's-it's me" She tries to hide the quiver in her voice. What was she saying about insanity earlier?

"Is everything okay?" He asks, there's something not as innocent as worry in his tone. He's trying to hide it.

NO "Yes, I just-uh. Saw you walking and wanted to say hi. I actually have to get to work-" She covers, its not a complete lie.

"Okay," He says, it sounds forced, terse. He doesn't believe her. 

Crap! Get it together

Shit. "I just wanted to say I had a really great time last week, and hopefully we can have that rain check soon" She answers smoothly, he seems to relax visibly.

"Maybe I'll be the one to run into you next time" He smiles.

Hopefully not when you're bleeding to death "I'd like that" She smiles. 

"I'll talk to you later Matt" She pats his shoulder lightly in parting.

 

"Who was that fine lady," Foggy asks as soon as Matt walks in the door. He may have been looking out the window and caught the fair-skinned brunette flagging Matt down. 

"That's Mel-" Matt starts.

"That's Melissa-" Foggy cuts him off, flustered. "That's the girl who literally ran into you, took out three guys, cooked you dinner, punched you in the face, and stitched you up!" 

Matt nods slightly as an answer, his mind flashing over all of their interactions, it's hard to believe he only met her a week ago. 

"Huh, I'd thought she'd be bigger, buff and stuff. Well, she's your type, Matty. Smoking hot with questionable morals." 

Matt lets out a breath "she was acting strange. I think. .I think she's putting it together. I should've never went to her" Matt runs his hand through his hair, it's a stressed habit.

"Matt, Claire is on vacation. What were you supposed to do? Bleed to death?!" Foggy says exasperatedly.

Foggy swears sometimes he wants to punch his best friend in the face for getting shot and beat up in the first place. But, he's slowly getting used to Matt's extracurriculars. The discovery is still fresh but, Foggy feels a lot better now that it's out in the open between them and Karen. 

"What makes you think she knows? Or suspects that you parade around in a devil suit" Foggy asks.

"When I turned around. I think-I think she recognized me, her heartbeat became erratic. She's smart, I got too close as Matt and as Daredevil." Matt answers, there's a sadness to Matt. Well, that's normal, so is the regret in his tone. Foggy decides he hates it. 

"It's not because of your striking good looks?" He attempts to lighten the mood.

"No, Foggy." Matt sighs deeply

"What exactly did she say?" 

"She just wanted to say she had a really great time last week, and hopefully we can have that rain check soon...She wasn't lying about that" Matt shrugs.

"See! That's it, why would she want to see you again if she knew! Matt, you're hot and a charmer. She was nervous. Do not scare this one off, she is a fox." Foggy exclaims.

"I wouldn't know" Matt shrugs innocently. Foggy's words make sense, why would she want to see him again if she knew?

"Bullshit! you always know... .my life sucks" Foggy mutters 

Matt considers Foggy's description a moment, thinking backs to the structure of Melissa's face, her high cheekbones, smooth skin and hair, melodic voice, graceful ferociousness in combat. What she looks like in his world, enveloped by flames.

No. Not a fox, she's more like a wolf, Matt decides.

 

Melissa lets out a string of curse words the entire way to the diner. 

"What's wrong?" Luci asks as soon as Mel walks in the door.

EVERYTHING! She wants to shout. It's one thing to have suspicions, it's another thing to have those suspicions confirmed.

"What?" Mel plays dumb.

"You look like you saw a ghost" Luci shrugs.

"Well Luci, next time I see Patrick Swayze, I'll be sure to get his number for you" Mel brushes her off.

Luci grabs her arm halting her steps "Seriously, Meli. Are you okay?"

"I'm Fine Luci. Besides we can't talk here" Mel clocks in, tying her apron and getting to work.

Just after she dropped off table four's lunch, her phone dings with a text. She glances down at it. 

Luci: Does it have to do with 😈

Mel: No.

Luci: Well?

Mel: Well? Well, what? 

Luci: Is he hot? I know you're lying, you did see him again.

Mel: Yes, he is. But that's so far off from the point, Luci.

Mel: Can we leave it at, events left me a little on edge. But its okay, I'm fine Luci. Table seven is trying to get your attention.

Luci: Fine, but we're not done with this conversation.

 

Mel shakes her head, pocketing her cell and ignoring Amanda's ever-present glare. That woman needs to get laid or something. 

 

The Devil/Matt is on Meli's mind all day. He's blind, but he knows things, like the fact she had her phone out in the bathroom and a gun in her gym bag. 

Well, he said he's not normal. She suspects heightened senses, it's not far off. Anything is possible, A hoard of aliens attacked New York not that long ago and there just so happens to be a group of superheroes, some with powers, parading about. . . She's just saying, stranger things than a blind vigilante have happened. Like Matt seems to know when she's lying, a human polygraph . . .

She nearly spills coffee on her customer, it's a disturbing realization, he can tell when she's lying. . . Like a polygraph. 

He must be able to hear people's heart rate!

She smiles at the old women she nearly scolded with coffee, apologetically wiping down the table. 

Well, this is shit.

Mel knows how to keep her heart rate in check. She was trained to pass polygraphs. Its just more of an annoying nuance having to be always mindful of how fast you're heart is beating, and she's six years out of practice.

 

Another question is nagging at the front of her mind. How does this affect her and Matt?

Melissa is not going to lie to herself, there's definite chemistry between them. And she really likes Matt as a person, plus he's a dream with Seb...

Not at all. She decides this won't affect her relationship or whatever it is that she and Matt have. It would be hypocritical for her to stop talking to him because of his secret life.

It's what she and MATT have, not her and his alter ego. When he decides he trusts her enough to tell her, well... .they'll cross that bridge when they get to it. Matt's life is dangerous that much is obvious. Melissa knows the risks, and they've been weighing heavy on her mind. But, her and Sebastian's life was dangerous long before Matt came into it. 

She's determined not to get Matt/The Devil of Hell's Kitchen involved in her problems. She's been doing perfectly fine protecting Sebastian his entire life, this shouldn't change that. This shouldn't change anything, but at the same time, it changes everything.

 

"Hey hot stuff, you almost burned Miriam over there" Luci jokes.

"Not funny, Luc" Meli shakes her head.

"I think its hilarious" Luc comments. "Your break is almost here, when are you going to spill the juicy details" She winks. 

"No juicy details Luc, he needed help. I helped him, that's it. End of story." Mel states with finality. She feels terrible lying to her best friend, but she's said too much already. Mel wonders idly, how far do Matt's abilities reach? Can he hear her right now?

She shakes off her thoughts, it's way too noisy in this Diner for her to single out a conversation there's no way he hears from a block away. 

 

The bell on the door signals yet another customer, A man sits in the corner booth, his back to the wall. He's vaguely familiar. Hat on, head down, guarded. . . Cautiously looking around, like he's being tailed.

Mel sneaks up on him "You stalking me Frank?" he flinches, apparently not used to someone getting the jump on him. 

She doesn't suspect he's following her if he were it would be a sad attempt, and there would be a definite threat in her tone as opposed to the present teasing one. 

Mel notices him instinctively reach for something before recognizing her and stopping himself. He's packing, she figured he was.

"You'd blend better if you ordered something" She suggests.

"Uh- sorry you caught me off guard. Melissa, right?" He looks up

"That's what's on the name tag. Well, 'Mel' actually, nametags are charged per letter to print, and Mel is a helluva a lot shorter than Melissa according to the boss." She makes casual conversation, side-eyeing the street outside, no ones followed him here.

"Is that so?" He laughs lightly, seeming to relax a fraction, he notices the lack of a tail too.

"So, what'll it be Frankie?" She pulls out her notepad. 

"Right, uh three eggs, over easy, some bacon, sourdough toast, yeah?" He orders

"Coffee? Black if I'm guessing" she writes it down before he answers

"Yes Ma'am" He smiles.

"Keep calling me Ma'am Frankie. I'm ninety percent sure I'm younger than you unless you're Benjamin Button. Mel is fine unless you want an unpleasant surprise in that coffee."

He smirks "Noted, Ma'am."

"I'm gonna put your order in, stop fidgeting it looks suspect" she whispers the last part.

"Who is that?" Luci pulls her aside

"A friend. That's all" Mel leans on the counter, mind momentarily distracted from thoughts of Matt. 

"A friend! No. I'm your friend Meli! One is not simply friends with hot men!" Luci whisper yells

"He's good looking." Mel agrees. It's true, she'd be lying if she denied it. But, she's not interested in Frank that way. She just feels a random surge of protectiveness, like she used to have with her team.

"You're unbelievable" Luci shakes her head taking her order over to her table.

My life is pretty unbelievable Mel nods to herself.

The order's up.

Mel grabs Frank's food, letting Eugene know she's taking her break.

She sets his plate down, sliding into the seat across from him.

"I'm on break" She shrugs, at his questioning look, refilling his coffee and her own.

"So how's that boy of yours?" He asks, digging into his breakfast. 

"behaving" she laughs. Mrs. Heathridge should be picking him up in about an hour or so.

She takes in his features, no new cuts, bruise fading.

"I see you took care of that gash" She nods, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah" he nods

"Home job?" She raises a brow.

"Is it that bad?" He smirks.

"No" she lies, he gives her a dubious look "Okay, its pretty botched" she laughs. 

"gonna leave a nasty scar."

"And you could do better?" he shakes his head.

"As I said, I have medic training, among other things" she mutters. Dark thoughts are creeping their way into her mind.

"You mentioned that" He nods.

"So, was I right? Marines?" she asks.

 

They spend the rest of Mel's break in light conversation. Mostly just about his time when he served, he grazed over the parts with his family, quickly changing the subject. Mel didn't push it, its obvious something horrible happened. 

 

She refills his coffee three more times before he leaves with a polite goodbye and a too large tip. Melissa reminds herself to kick his ass for that later.

 

The rest of the day proves uneventful, its a nice idleness, peaceful almost. Mel is resting against the counter, staring down the clock in the hopes it will move faster. Two more minutes until she can clock out. Luci's voice is background noise, that is until she points out Amanda. 

Mel heard the bell of the door, but she didn't pay it any mind. 

She wants to laugh at first. Her bitter co-worker rendered speechless- If Amanda wasn't rendered speechless by a handsome blind lawyer. Let's just say any shred of peacefulness is shattered.

 

Amanda approaches her and Luci.

"He's asking for you" She states, its the first time there isn't a hint of maliciousness in her tone. Shit, maybe Matt's sexy ass should stop by more often.

Mel clocks out quickly, walking over to Matt. He stands by the entrance, looking very out of place, larger than life in a small diner. 

"Matt" She greets, his smile is her answer.

"I was hoping to catch you before you left," He says

"Right on time. I just clocked out" She explains. This feels awkward, she doesn't like it. 

"Sorry about earlier, this morning. I was a little frazzled with something that happened last night-" She starts. Shit! Abort mission, talking about Matt and Daredevil in the same sentence is not safe ground.

"Seb was just having trouble sleeping" She lies and makes it a blatant lie. If he thinks she's lying for Daredevil, it's not a hint that she knows. 

"Does he always have trouble sleeping?" He smirks, tense.

"You know- scary movies and all. I gotta cut him off" She laughs. It seems to put him at ease.

"So, you caught me. Is this the part you yell 'tag!' and run away" She asks, he lets out a genuine laugh.

"I was hoping we could have that raincheck? If you're not busy?" He asks, his expression is hopeful. She reminds herself her recent discovery wouldn't effect this-whatever they have- Matt and his damn melting smile. 

"I'd love to. Just let me grab my purse and text my sitter" She tries to slow her heart from racing, and it has nothing to do with Matt, and his alter ego.

Her phone dings for the millionth time today

Luci: Damn girl two hotties in one day! Screw 😈, when the hell did you meet Matt Murdock's fine ass.

Melissa nearly groans at the irony and Luci's slowness. Sometimes she swears Luci was born blonde and not a redhead.

Mel: Coffee incident, Luc

Luci: OH MY GOD! The blind lawyer you ran into!

Mel: Brilliant deduction, Luc

Luci: He likes you 😉

Mel: He's probably here to sue me for whiplash or something. He's waiting for me.

Luci: Don't you dare

Mel: Bye Luci 😏

She sends a quick text to Mrs. Heathridge, updating her, and hanging up her apron. 

Mel smirks at Luci as she approaches Matt again.

"All set?" He asks, raising his arm. 

"Absolutely" She gently takes his arm, opening the door and leading him out. With one last glance at a glaring Luci and gobsmacked Amanda. 

It's satisfying, to say the least, being on Matt's arm gives Mel a sense of purpose. Even though she's sure, he doesn't need her guiding him.

Melissa can't help noticing the parallels to last night. Although she much prefers holding his arm like this compared to dragging his bleeding body back to her apartment. 

Speaking of which, he's walking as if nothing happened. Matt's not favoring his side or anything. He must be doing it on purpose, so she won 't notice. 

Which means he's still hiding it, it's a relief, it tells Mel even if he suspects she knows he's not sure. 

"Where to Mr. Murdock?" She smirks

"Uh-I'm not sure actually. I didn't think you'd say yes" He lets out a breathless chuckle.

"And why wouldn't I?" She asks, shit? Does he know? 

"Oh, I don't Know? A beautiful waitress, free night- maybe someone caught you before I got the chance" He smirks

"Hm?" She pretends to be considering, Matt pauses in step slightly. 

"And what makes you think I let you catch me" She whispers in his ear. Something in his face changes, he likes that, noted and cataloged for later.

"Even now I'm not sure if I caught you" He plays along. 

"Let's see after a few drinks" She laughs, its like music to his ears.

 

"Josie's" He decides.

"Is she my competition?" Mel teases, she knows Josie's is a bar. Even the thought of competition, whether its a joke or not, has possessiveness rearing its head. It's one of her less desirable traits.

His face draws a blank, not knowing what to say in regards to her change of tone "It's a bar." 

She stops walking before busting out laughing. "I know Josie's Matt, I was just messing with you." 

"Very funny, I was just going to say there's no competition. Only you" He says, there's no joking tone, no tilt to his lips. He's serious, intense. It brings up a lot of feelings Mel hasn't felt in a long time. 

She said it before, and she'll repeat it. Charming bastard!

"Am I?" He laughs

"I said that out loud" Her face must be tomato red.

"Well this charming bastard" He points to himself with his free hand "was lucky enough to catch you." 

"We shall see, legal beagle" She leads him into the bar. 

 

She hears the men next to them making rude suggestions at her and state of dress, her shorts ride up an inch or so on the barstool. She bites her tongue, not wanting to start a bar fight and put the drunk man in the hospital. 

Matt's more than aware of the comments made about the women next to him. His anger is distracted by Melissa's heart racing. It's not in fear or disgust, it's predatory anticipation, similar to when he found her in the alley. Almost like she wants the man to start something, it confuses him to say the least.

 

His arm goes around her waist, it feels right, just like it did last night. He's possessive too, also good to know. His touch calms her, thumb rubbing circles on the small of her back has her leaning into his touch, craving it.

Josie sets two glasses and a bottle of whiskey down with a greeting, Jameson Whiskey. Melissa resists the urge to laugh at the irony. 

Matt's a Jameson man, good to know. 

 

"No competition, you sure?" Mel laughs with a raised brow. "She even knows what you drink." 

"Foggy and I helped Josie with some permits, stuff like that" Matt shrugs, he looks adorably sheepish. It shocks Melissa, how fast he can go from intense to goofy grin. Get a man that can do both comes to mind.

"How do you know Josie's, Miss Jameson? Its a rough dive" He taunts. Mel pours them a drink, remembering doing something similar the night before. Well, she said she wouldn't make Daredevil her drinking partner. She never said anything about Matt Murdock.

"There's a spunky redhead at the diner, her name's Lucinda. She's like my Foggy-I guess. Has a habit of getting us in trouble" She laughs "She was my first friend when I moved here, and this was the first place she took me on a best friend 'date' as she put it" She laughs at the memory. Luci is something else 

"And how exactly did you and Foggy discover this Gem" Mel takes a sip of her 

"We found this place when went to Columbia" Matt recalls fondly.

"So what, when you were using your charms to hook up with sexy paralegals" She, scoffs, good-humouredly.

He gasps, feigning shock "I'd never"

"Oh-I believe you. Compelling argument Mr. Murdock" She teases.

"Tell me about college Matt?" 

They swap stories about Josie's, about Matt's time in college.

"He didn't!" Melissa practically spits out her drink in laughter at one of Matt's 'When Foggy and I used to crash law parties' stories.

"Now this security guard, according to Foggy's reliable description, was massive. The guy grabbed my arm, and I kid you not, Foggy yelled 'How dare you harass this poor blind man!' It drew a crowd, of course, a room full of lawyers, they smelt a civil suit. On another note, I was plastered drunk, but the security guard was embarrassed enough with everyone thinking he was picking on a blind guy" Matt laughs 

"So the blind card works, Foggy figured that out fast" She wipes tears of laughter from her eyes. 

"Yup, Nelson and Murdock" He smiles "Avocados at Law." 

"The best damn avocado Abogados" She clinks her glass with his in cheers.

 

Neither is quite sure how much time has passed. But Josie's last call for drinks is their cue to leave. 

A happy buzz is running through Meli. This was the most fun she's had in...well, ever. Her arm is linked with his, but at this point, she's not sure if she's leading Matt or if Matt is leading her. 

She leans her head on his shoulder contently as they walk.

"You're cold" He halts their steps, it's more of a statement than a question.

"I'm fine" She lies, its a drastic drop in temperature from this morning. He ignores her protests and puts his suit jacket over her shoulders. It's warm and comforting, it smells, uniquely like Matt.  
He tilts his head, seeming to observe her. A dangerous expression crosses his features, its lustful. She realizes with a blush, she was smelling his jacket, and he knew it. There's a buzzing sensation to her limbs, a knot settling low-No! Its the alcohol and that look he has does things to you! You had too much to drink. She berates herself.

She retakes his arm, leaning her head back on his shoulder. The streets are empty this late. Scratch that- the streets are empty this early, it is well past midnight.

"Its so peaceful," Mel says suddenly, brushing off prior thoughts of Matt, that dark expression and him without a shirt covered in a sheen of sweat and blood-STOP IT.

"Yeah, the car horns and people shouting are really peaceful" He states, with sarcasm rivaling her own.

"Not that, just. There's a stillness between all the noise, a peaceful reminder of where you are" She sighs.

"It's hard to find the peace" He smiles, Melissa counts it as a grimace in her catalog of Matt/Daredevil expressions.

"Sometimes it's too loud?" She offers, he looks down at her, expression unreadable.

The urge to lean in and press her lips to his is overwhelming.

"This is me" She pulls back regretfully handing him his jacket.

"Have a Goodnight-Morning?" Matt smirks.

She turns towards the door placing one foot inside... .screw it!

"Matt!" She calls, he turns towards the sound of her voice. She surprises both herself and Matt when her arms wrap around him in a hug. Mel has never been a hugger. Maybe she is going soft? It's a bitter thought.

He's tense at first, obviously shocked, before his arms wrap around her tightly. 

"I had a great time" She pulls back, kissing his cheek. Ever the gentleman he lets her walk off when all he wanted to do was lean in a fraction more and caress her lips with his. . .her wearing his jacket, her scent mixed with his- 

"Tag, you're it" She calls over her shoulder. Matt waits to leave until he hears her safely walk in her apartment. Well, after a struggle and a few choice words with her front door. 

A rare smile is on his face, one that's been there more often since he met her and Sebastian. Melissa is important to him, her voice, her heartbeat, her scent, her being brings him peace. Little does Matt know, his presence does the same for her.

It's a game of tag, he's willing to chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She was a storm  
> not the kind you run from  
> the kind you chase  
> r.h. sin


	5. Babysitting? Isn't that child abuse?

"Sebastian!" Mel yells for the literal tenth time. "You're gonna be late for school!" 

"But Mom!" He exclaims

"Seb! Whatever you want to tell me can wait" She calls back.

Mel jogs to the kitchen looking around madly for her keys. She steps directly on Seb's T-rex.

Let's just say if you've never happened to step barefoot on a plastic dinosaur...well, it hurts like a motherfucker.

"Dammit!" She limps picking up the offending toy and throwing it across the room to the toy box. Unbelievable, she survived the career she had before only to be taken down by Remy the Rex. 

"Mommy?" Seb calls.

"Seb. If I turn around and you're not in your uniform-" She starts. 

"I found the keys" He jingles them with a smug look. Well, as smug a look as a six-year-old can have.

"Where were they?" She slips on her tennis shoes.

"In the fridge by the milk" He answers. Melissa vaguely remembers rummaging through the fridge wanting some chocolate milk when she got home from her and Matt's rain-check. It's a weird side effect of her drinking sometimes. If Mel is craving chocolate milk its either due to copious amounts of alcohol or she's pregnant, and since the second is impossible at the moment, it was definitely the Jameson last night. She smirks to herself, she nearly bankrupted Yoo-hoo when she was pregnant with Seb.

 

"Let's go!" She practically slams the door behind her "Eat on the way" She grabs Seb's hand, jogging down the steps.

 

"Mom, you went on a date last night" Seb perks up. Mel nearly trips over her feet in shock.

"How could you possibly know-" She shakes her head.

"Mrs. Heathridge told me so" He answers.

"Honey, I wasn't on a date. I had-" She looks for the right way to put it.

"She said its good because you deserve fun. I'm happy you had fun Mommy" He smiles up at her, Mel's heart melts. Kids are too damn good, I don't deserve him.

"Thanks, Seb" She rustles his hair, smiling down at him with a mother's fondness.

"With who?" Seb asks

"I'll tell you when you're older" She smirks.

"But Sister Maggie said I'm old for my age," He says, proud.

"Oh, did she now? I think she said you mature for your age" Mel smiles sadly at the truth in her words. Seb is mature sometimes, its probably from the trauma. She's tired to protect him from the reality of their situation, but he's too smart.

"Tell Me!" He pleads

"You might be mature for your age, little Sebastian. But it doesn't mean I want you growing up fast. I wanna keep you a kid forever!" She fakes a monstrous growl, picking him up and spinning around.

"Mommy Noooo!" Seb giggles. She places him on his feet as they approach the school. The oddly empty school.

Shit...

"Seb, what were you trying to tell me earlier?" She asks.

"It's a staff day. There's no school. I tried to tell you" He shrugs. Well, she should've seen that coming.

"Alright, Buddy. I'll need you to wait at the Diner a bit, okay?" 

"Can I see Aunt Luci?!" He exclaims

"I'm sure she's gonna be just as excited as you are" She laughs. 

Mel was right. Immediately when they walked in the Diner, Luci stole Seb from her and set him up at the counter with pancakes.

The morning continues as smooth as it could given the circumstances. Mel pulls out her phone on her break to call Mrs. Heathridge, Seb is starting to get antsy. 

 

Mel lets out an internal string of curse words. Bali! Mrs. Heathridge's son surprised her with a month trip to Bali. Bali! And she's getting ready to leave tonight. 

Sebastian darts past her with Luci to greet a customer, increasing the urgency for him to be picked up. 

Eugene says its okay if Seb stays but, Mel feels bad enough her son is running around coning the Cook out of more sugar. 

 

"Mrs. Heathridge please, just for a few hours" Mel pleads with her, it's not like she doesn't pay the women enough. 

Seb sits someone down across from her, before running off again.

She looks up to see Matt. Distracted by his presence, she only catches the tail end of Mrs. Heathridge's apology.

"No-I-I understand, enjoy your impromptu vacation" She mutters hanging up the phone with a heavy sigh.

He tilts head to the side slightly, she wonders how much of that he heard.

"Problem?" Matt asks sincerely, there's a small smile on his lips, polite. 

"My sitter bailed to go to Bali for a month, and I have no one to watch Seb. He has to stay here until I get off at nine" Mel explains, running her fingers through her hair. Its one of her stressed habits.

"Bali?" He asks with a quirk to his lips.

"Of all places, yeah" Mel chuckles at the ridiculousness of her situation.

 

"Anyways, legal beagle. What brings you to this side of town" She smiles habitually, Matt seems to improve her mood drastically.

"Well, I happen to know of a waitress that works here. Beautiful laugh, quick, charming wit, tendency to ramble" He trails off with a smirk

"Oh?" She smirks, "I wonder where she is now" 

"Probably off in the wind" He folds his hands on the table, leaning forward "I heard she likes to run."

Melissa responds, leaning in to meet him with a whisper "Maybe she likes the chase."

"Sebastian!" Luci's voice along with a dish breaking snaps Mel out of whatever that was.

She lets out a groan, that's her kid, all sugared up being chased down by her best friend.

 

"I can take him for you." Matt offers, casually, not realizing the magnitude of his words.

"Yes!" Seb cheers, listening in from somewhere nearby.

"No-no Matt, I couldn't ask that of you" She glances at him from the side of her eye, trying to keep an eye on her son at the same time. 

Seb darts by in a flash of dark hair, she catches him around the waist with an oomph, picking him up and sitting him on her lap. Matt laughs, she wonders what a train wreck that sounded like.

"Yes, you can. He's a great kid, and if you're worried about his safety. I promise he'll be hanging out in a boring law office with Foggy, Karen, and myself. You can pick him up after your shift. We're having a late night regardless." Matt shrugs

No, it's not a question of safety. Seb is as safe as possible with The Devil of Hell's Kitchen.

"No-its not that I don't trust you, Matt, I just don't want to ruin your day. You probably have a schedule...clients" Mel shakes her head

"Beauty of being your own boss" Matt smirks "I insist, Its really not a problem."

"You're saying that now" She murmurs.

"Pleeeease, Mom" Seb exaggerates giving his best puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, Pleeeease" Matt imitates.

"You two are very persuasive" She cracks. "Alright"

"It comes with the job description. Sebastian is a lawyer in the making" he smirks, they stand. Its a relief, Mel can finish her shift not having to chase down her six-year-old.

"Thank you" She hugs him, not knowing where exactly the desire to came from. 

"Are you the one who took my Mom on a date" Seb blurts out.

Mel can feel her face heat up in a blush, Matt's speechless, and Luci is trying her best to hold in a laugh behind the counter. 

"Seb-We just got..." She flounders, she doesn't want to say we just drank alcohol. The great influence she is.

"We just got coffee, adults do that sometimes" Matt covers. She smiles gratefully. 

"All night for coffee? I had to stay at Mrs. Heathridge's" Seb says sternly.

That does it, Luci breaks out in hysterical laughter.

"Alright tattletale, go get your things" Mel pushes him towards the back room.

"Gotta love kids" She sighs. 

He nods, ordering a hot chocolate and brownie to go for said kid.

 

"You're spoiling him" Mel rolls her eyes.

"Kids are meant to be spoiled" He argues back.

"Well tell Foggy I said to enjoy his hot chocolate" She chuckles.

Matt tilts his head back with a laugh "I'll tell him you said that"

"Here you go, Mr. Murdock. On record, don't you dare say I didn't warn you when that hot chocolate and double fudge are bouncing off your law office walls" Mel warns

"It's on record" He laughs, it's becoming one of her favorite sounds.

Mel watches them walk out the door, with a relaxed expression on her lips. Seb is safe, and she can get back to work.

"All night for coffee huh? Marry that Man" Luci comments dreamily.

"Shut it, Luc" Mel shakes her head with a smile on her face.

 

Matt steps into the office, with Seb cautiously standing behind him. It must be out of habit because there's no indication that he's scared.

"You're Back" Karen's voice rings out. 

"Finally!" Foggy complains. That's Foggy, dramatic as always.

"Karen, Foggy, This is Sebastian. We're on babysitting duty today" Matt introduces. The boy with the mop of dark brown waves and storm grey eyes steps forward with an impish smile.

"Hi Mr. Foggy, Hi Miss Karen" He has a melodic voice, the male version of his mother's. It has the adults in the room melting.

"Hi sweetie" Karen smiles sweetly.

"Hey, little man. Babysitting Matt? Isn't that child abuse? We run an established business, we can't sit on Babies" Foggy jokes, Seb giggles.

 

"Did you bring back anything besides a kid, Matty?" Foggy raises a brow.

"I ordered a kid's hot chocolate. Melissa says she hopes you enjoy, Foggy" Matt smirks

"I'm insulted!" Foggy gasps in mock hurt. "Where is it?" 

"I drank it" Seb laughs.

"Unbelievable. This is unbelievable Matt, at least teach the kid to lie correctly." Foggy says exasperatedly.

"Lying's a sin" Seb shrugs, that's what they tell him at school anyways. But his Mom once told him its okay to lie for the greater good sometimes. A white lie-he thinks that what she called it.

Foggy leans down "Only if you get caught." 

"Foggy!" Karen scolds playfully.

"Why don't you ask Foggy what his favorite dinosaur is?" Matt smirks

"A T-rex" Foggy shrugs

"T-rex is cool. But, Raptors are the coolest" Seb argues.

and so began the almost hour-long debate between the two.

"Karen!" Foggy complains

"Miss Karen, tell Foggy he's wrong" Seb sends her his best pout.

"I must say, the kid makes a compelling argument" Karen smiles at the two. 

"Raptors for the win!" Matt calls out from the open door of his office.

"Ah, what do all of you know" Foggy grumbles.

"What about baseball Seb?" Foggy asks this should be good Matt thinks to himself.

"The Giants" Seb answers

"This must be amended immediately!" Foggy protests, another few hours pass with the six-year-old running from Karen to Foggy, and to Matt.

Melissa was right about the sugar. Matt can't say he didn't have it coming. Despite being over-energized, Sebastian was polite and stayed quiet when they had a client stop by. He even went as far as to follow Matt around and grab papers for him, like a mini assistant.

"Is child labor still illegal" Foggy whispers

"Yes, Foggy" Karen rolls her eyes.

"Well, dammit. Guess we can't replace you Karen" Foggy laughs

 

All goes smoothly, for the most part.

Mrs. Garcia says her farewells with a "Tu hijo es adorable" to Matt. 

To which Karen laughs, Foggy looks confused waiting for a translation, and Matt's cheeks tint pink as he has to explain that yes Sebastian is adorable, no he is not Matt's son. He entertains the thought briefly before snapping out of it and into reality.

"What did she say?" Foggy begs Karen, Matt has to remind himself which one is the six-year-old in the room.

"Why'd she think I'm your son?" Seb asks, Foggy lets out a roaring laugh "too good" he wheezes in between laughs.

"Honest mistake, buddy" Matt ruffles his hair.

 

"Hey, Seb?" Matt asks, something has been nagging at the back of his mind since he met the two. 

"Yeah" Seb looks up at him. Matt sits in a chair, so he's on Seb's level.

"Your Mom is a strong, beautiful woman. You know that right?" Matt starts- Foggy and Karen stand by in interest.

"The strongest and prettiest" Seb nods Karen and Foggy practically coo, this kid shouldn't be allowed to be this adorable.

"So you know if she was in trouble or there was a bad person after you two. You can tell me, I can protect you and Her" He states

"You can't--I'm not supposed to talk about it" he looks down. Its a red flag for the three adults. Along with the child's sudden change in mood, it's heartbreaking.

"I promise I will" Matt declares

"Pinky Promise, protect my Mom" Seb states, it's a binding contract in the six-year-olds mind.

Matt holds out his Pinky, Seb links them up "I Promise" Matt repeats.

 

"Hey, Seb bud. It's okay. You know-" Foggy whispers conspiratorially "There's this really good ice cream shop down the street, don't tell mean old Matt."

"Foggy" Matt warns, the last thing that kid needs is more sugar.

"Make a run for it, he can't see us" Foggy jokes, running out the door with Seb on his heals.

 

He listens with a smirk at their bickering until they exit the building.

"Is someone after them?" Karen sits behind her desk.

"She's hiding, keeping her head down and keeping Sebastian safe, but I have no idea from who" Matt shrugs helplessly. He hates feeling helpless. 

"A pinky promise is pretty serious to a kid" She sighs.

"I meant it" He answers with a tired sigh of his own.

"Good. Because if anything happens to that precious little boy, I will tear apart this city to get revenge" She threatens, and Matt doesn't doubt it. It only takes a few hours with the kid to get attached, he knows he is.

Matt smirks "I'll be right beside you, and Foggy I'm sure."

"So how long?" Karen asks, there's a suspicious teasing in her tone.

"I'm not following" Matt shakes his head in confusion. 

"How long have you and his Mom been date-" She starts.

"We're not" he cuts her off, he really doesn't know what they're doing.

"Oh really? That kid loves you. You've had dinner at her place. Taking her son because her sitter bailed and being absolutely adorable with him, might I add. You smile genuinely every time you talk about her. You get that goofy look on your face-" Karen lists, and the evidence does pile up.

"She's amazing Karen, but there's something about her, something- I don't know, dangerous, almost" He trails off deep in thought

"How so?" She asks 

"I heard a woman getting attacked in an alley, five men and just her" He recalls "I recognized her scent and the coffee that spilled on her when she ran into me earlier in the day. She'd already knocked out three by the time I arrived"

"Yeah, that's a little concerning" Karen nods.

"It's not just that she did it-It's almost like she enjoyed it, there wasn't a trace of fear on her" He shakes his head, it baffled him, to say the least.

"Anyways after that, I wanted- I needed to know more. I made sure she got home safe, I heard her pick up her son without batting an eyelash or shedding a tear until he was asleep. Daredevil started to follow her home and to Fogwells every night since. Matt Murdock-just so happened to run into her on the street and at church."

"Fogwells?" Karen asks. Foggy gave a rundown of the Melissa situation, but he never mentioned the gym. 

"She works out there, Mr. Fogwell gave her a key" Matt answers, remembering the old man warning him he may not be the only night owl hitting the bag anymore.

"Matt I swear if you don't ask her out, Foggy and I will play matchmaker, and yes! That's a threat. You deserve a little happiness. You deserve that little boy looking up to you like you're the center of his world-I mean c'mon even Mrs. Garcia mistook him for yours."

"Karen I can't-" Matt sighs dejectedly, not that the thought hadn't crossed his mind. Going on a proper date and not a rain-check. 

"You absolutely can, and you better do it" She warns "Tonight," Karen adds for good measure.

"Is this what its come too, pressured into a relationship" Matt smirks

"You love her." Karen states, it's an accusation

"That's ridiculous, Karen" Matt brushes it off. 

"Liar" Karen calls his bluff.

"Okay, maybe there's something, but I wouldn't call it love" He answers truthfully, again pondering what he and Melissa exactly have.

"Can't wait to meet her" Karen smirks slyly, stacking her paperwork in what she intended to be an intimidating manner, It only makes Matt laugh.

 

Matt picks up on Foggy's voice followed by running and laughter.

"They're back I'll ask her out- Matt Murdock will ask her out, just don't you dare tell Foggy until I'm gone" Matt agrees.

"Foggy suggested it, I agreed" Karen admits. Matt groans internally, knowing he'll never hear the end of this. Nosy friends.

 

The extra sugar on top of the previous hot chocolate and brownie was not needed, that much Matt knows. 

Sebastian is happily bouncing off the walls in Foggy's office while Matt is sitting with stacks of braille paperwork to go over. He'd rather take the hyper kid over paperwork.

Hours seem to fly by. He catches Sebastian correcting Foggy in a huff "No it's Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo" 

"Why baby shark?" Foggy groans, and Matt can't help to agree. That damn song is going to get stuck in his head.

"Don't you know any other songs?" Foggy complains, Karen laughs.

"Mommy taught me Whiskey in a jar" Seb admits, even Matts cracks a smile at that one.

"I'm not surprised your last name is Jameson" Foggy grumbles

It is around ten, Matt barely picks up on light footfalls coming up the stairs and stopping in front of their office. He'd recognize her scent anywhere.

 

Mel inhales deeply before knocking. She takes a women's "door's open" as her cue to walk in. 

Nelson and Murdock is a small space with two offices and what looks like a conference room. Mel takes note of the small plants and homey touches.

She doesn't, however, take note of the two employees stunned into silence. 

Foggy saw her from, but she's just as gorgeous as he expected up close. She's a natural beauty, you'd expect her to be a model or actress before a single waitress living in Hell's Kitchen.

"Mommy!" Seb launches at her

"Hey, Seb!" Her tone of voice shows she's equally as excited to see him. 

Mel stands awkwardly in the doorway holding two large boxes. 

"Matt said you'd be having a late night here, I bought pizza and beer. Sorry, its some cheap German crap, there weren't many options" She shrugs, well there weren't many options in her price range anyways.

Foggy smiles at the brand, its the beer him and Matt used to drink in college. 

"Matty! I swear if you don't wife her up I will!" Foggy calls over his shoulder.

Mel blushes with a laugh.

"M'lady, sir Foggy Nelson at your service" he bows theatrically before taking the pizza for her.

"Karen Page" Karen snaps out of her daze, offering her hand. 

"Melissa Jameson" Mel smiles politely, shaking her hand.

"Melissa," Matt says in greeting, coming out from what Mel assumes is his office.

"Hi, Matt" she replies warmly "I hope Sebastian behaved himself"

"He's an angel" Karen nods.

"Kids a dream, trust me I grew up the middle of five" Foggy shakes his head, seeming to be in some horrific memory of childhood.

"Yeah, he's well on his way to replacing Foggy" Matt laughs.

"Hey!" Foggy protests. Their banter warms Melissa's heart. She looks back down to her heart that's currently latched around her legs like a sloth.

"Sebastian, what do you say to everyone?" Mel asks

"Wait, Mr. Foggy never showed me his baseball cards" Seb complains.

Foggy laughs "It'll only take a few minutes. Plus I'm trying to convert him." They're both sending her puppy dog eyes, Jesus double team.

"Go ahead" she laughs.

 

"Melissa, can I talk to you alone a moment?" Matt asks, she furrows her brow in confusion, looking to Karen for any clue as to what this is about.

"Yeah, of course," Mel nervously steps into his office.

Karen sends her a wink. Odd, Mel thinks, but she doesn't read too much into it.

She finally gets a chance to take in Matt's appearance. His mused hair, jacket is off, tie is loose, sleeves are a quarter rolled up. He leans against his desk and crosses his arms over his chest. 

Drool-worthy, Melissa decides, drool-worthy is a word that comes to mind.

"Have a seat" He offers. There's a single chair in front of him. 

"Is everything okay?" She asks tentatively. What the hell is going on?

"Of course" He smiles, it's supposed to put her at ease, it doesn't.

"I have a question for you-" He starts.

"Oh? Okay, shoot" Her heart is beating wildly, does he know she knows?!

"Would you like to go out with me. On a date, officially, not a rain check?"

She's stunned a moment before relief floods her.

Mel takes in his appearance once more. She stands positioning herself between his legs, finger tips reaching out, brushing the stubble on the side of his face. He seems to be following her movements in confusion, to say the least.

"Matt, I'm flattered that the defense finds me dateable" she laughs before touching his glasses.

"May I?"

A slight tilt of the head is her answer she takes them off and sets them aside. There's something impersonal about the glasses, like his Devil mask. 

They both hide his eyes, she loves his eyes. She prefers his eyes.

He looks puzzled. She runs her fingers through his soft hair impulsively, messing it up more before reordering it slightly.

"But, I'd rather have Matt ask me instead of Mr. Murdock" She states, his gorgeous smile makes her more confident in her actions.

"Melissa, would you like to go on a date with me?" He asks again

"Matt, I would love to go on a date with you" she smirks, kissing his cheek. 

A date with Matt, not Mr. Murdock, or Daredevil. Just Matt, she can do this. She wants to do this.

"I don't hear any objections!" Matt calls out suddenly. Mel spins and notices shadows by the door and fast shuffling away, he must've heard them.

"Friday night?" His tone is hopeful

"I don't have anyone to watch Seb," She says regretfully.

"I can!" Foggy's voice rings out. 

"Eavesdropper!" Mel snaps back.

"I'll pick you up, your place at 7. We can walk or take a cab?" He offers 

"That sounds perfect" She nods in agreement. 

When they walk out of the office, Seb is sitting on Karen's lap with a slice of pizza. Mel shakes her head, laughing. Way to make himself at home.

"Just drop him off here after school on Friday he can hang out with Karen and me at the end of the day we'll get some dinner. I'll sacrifice my spare bedroom and bring him to school in the morning" Foggy plans out

"Foggy that's-" Too much, she wants to say. 

"Nope, I will not take no for an answer. You deserve a break m'lady" he bows.

"Okay" Mel smiles timidly, not used to this brand of kindness. Can't blame her for having trust issues, but if Matt trusts Foggy and Karen than that's enough for her. 

"Thank you all so much" She smiles, Seb hugs the three. 

"Sebastian, what do you say?" She starts

"Thank You Mr. Foggy and Miss Karen" He smiles brightly.

"I'll walk you home." Matt offers

"You don't have to-" Mel starts.

"I know, but I want to" He shrugs. 

Seb walks between them a hand in hers, a hand in Matt's. The six-year-old's way of "Guiding."

When the trio reaches Melissa's building, Seb hugs Matt with a thank you and goodbye before darting in.

 

...Mel lingers by the door a moment

"If you wanted to ask me out, you didn't have to do any of this today. But, I appreciate it. Seb loves you and the rest of the Nelson and Murdock staff" she laughs.

"I would've done it for you anyways" he smiles, she leans up kissing him on the cheek. She knows she should go inside but she hesitates. Her lips linger a moment, he turns his head cautiously, giving her a chance to pull back...She doesn't

Their lips meet slow and steady at first, testing the waters. His tongue brushes her lip slightly, asking for permission, she grants it tenfold. Matching his pace hungrily, devoured by need. 

She tastes just how he imagined, vanilla and mint, better even. The sparks are undeniable. 

She runs her fingers through his hair, pulling slightly and reveling in his moan, it's deep and primal, it brings out the same in her.

They pull apart to catch their breath, both simultaneously remembering where they are. She idly wonders how she ended up pressed against the wall. 

She leans her forehead against his 

"Sorry" he shakes his head. 

"I would've done it anyways" she smirks, landing one last quick peck on his lips.

"See you Friday counselor" She jogs up the steps into her building, leaving Matt speechless. There's just something about her, it's not love. . .yet, and at this point, Matt knows he's screwed.


	6. Devil May Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do Matt and Melissa finally get their date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Thank you for the support so far, I appreciate the feedback and look forward to continuing this story. :)

"Well you certainly ran with the fifties theme, Eugene" Melissa holds out her new uniform at arm's length with disdain. It's a short sleeve button up dress, shorter than it would've have been in the fifties it's around mid-thigh, tiffany blue with a cream collar and white waist apron. 

"It's retro, hipsters like it. Draws in the younger crowd" Eugene shrugs, it's not like he has to wear the offending thing. Melissa refrains from saying what's next roller skates, she doesn't want to give her Boss any ideas.

"Luci likes it" He comments, noticing Mel's glare.

"Luci's probably in her glory, I'm surprised she didn't ask for a poodle skirt" Mel shakes her head, remembering her friend's obsession with the movie Grease.

"Well it's a good thing you won't have to worry about super hot blind lawyers spilling coffee on your personal shirts anymore" He grins cheekily, slinging the bar towel over his shoulder.

"How'd you---Luci" She huffs in realization. 

"One thing about being a quiet person, Mel, I hear everything that goes on in my Diner" He laughs

"Nosy old man" She smirks.

"Nosy boss" he corrects with a smile.

"Whatever you say, I dream of Eu-genie" She ducks at the towel aimed at her head and retreats to the back with a laugh.

Mel slips into the new uniform, her suspicions were right, it's definitely shorter than a fifties dress. It sits a little above mid-thigh, she mentally curses her long legs, and Eugene's brilliant idea to try and be retro.

 

"You know- You could be a little happier about the uniforms, a frown doesn't suit your beautiful face" Luci bumps her as she walks by. Mel responds with an over exaggerated toothy smile.

"Oh, god-go back to frowning! That's terrifying" Luci exclaims

"What? is there something wrong with my smile?" Mel continues looking like a crazy person in Luci's opinion, it reminds her of the Cheshire cat. 

"Yes! it is haunting" Luci laughs, Mel breaks her smile and maintains a smirk.

"Smile more Luc" Mel mocks

"Brat" Luci scoffs

"Bitch" Mel responds in good nature.

"Open in five" Eugene orders.

"Got it, Boss!" Luci calls back. "Finish filling the salt shakers pretty please" she begs

"Only one pretty" Mel raises a brow.

"pretty pretty pretty please. I will be forever in your debt my Queen" Luci exaggerates

Mel considers a moment.

"Fine" She scoffs "only because I love you." 

"Love you too, hot toddy" Luci winks, moving on to her opening tasks as Mel starts the painfully annoying process of filling salt shakers, all the while her mind wanders to her kiss with Matt...the way his lips felt pressed against hers, his moan...she's screwed, and she can't wait until Friday.

The door rings, Mel looks over to see Luci flirting shamelessly with a man...Frank.

He has an 'I'm flattered, but help' look on his face.

"Have a seat anywhere Frankie, I'll be there a minute" Meli gives him an out, 

Luci saunters over "Fun killer" She sticks her tongue out.

"I couldn't let him fend for himself, you're quite a force of nature" Meli chuckles.

"Please!" Luci laughs "Says the wolf in sheep's clothing, herself" 

"Your salt shakers are done" Mel bumps her with her hip, grabbing her notepad and walking over to Frank. He looks about the same as last time, a small bruise on cheekbone... nothing major.

 

"Honestly, I'm surprised to see you so soon. Hiding from your tail?" She smirks, no one followed him here today, no one she noticed.

"Actually...I came back for the eggs" He smirks.

"Oh? Not my charming company?" Mel asks, feigning hurt.

"You? Of course not" He rolls his eyes playfully.

"Hers?" Mel points over at Luci

"She's-" He pauses

"Intense?" Mel supplies

"Intense" He nods in agreement.

"You get used to it. Well, you better get used to it if you keep coming back for your three eggs, over easy, some bacon, sourdough toast?" Mel recalls, writing it on her notepad. 

"And a black coffee" He nods,

"Right, a black coffee. I'll be right out."

"I like the new uniform!" He calls, Mel turns around sending him a discrete middle finger, he laughs.

"So who's the guy?" Frank suddenly asks, she nearly drops his plate.

"How do you-nevermind, jarhead" She sticks her tongue out.

"He's a good guy, a lawyer-"

"He's treating you and your boy right?" He raises a brow

"Better than I could've ever dreamed" She smiles.

"You love him?" Frank smirks, Melissa sputters, not sure what to say.

"I-think I do" She smiles with the realization.

"I'm happy for you. Not a lot of us get that chance, Mel... don't let it go" He smiles sadly.

"I don't plan on it." She smirks

"I could always switch tables with Luci" she offers, outright laughing at the look on his face.

"I wouldn't do that too you Frankie, she's a redheaded storm" Mel winks, getting back to work.

Mel hangs up her jacket with a yawn, Seb tiredly follows behind her lacking his usual energy.

"What's for dinner Seb?" Mel asks

"Dino nuggets?" Seb asks

"Only if you eat your broccoli"

Seb's expression has Mel holding back a laugh

"Okay" He rolls his eyes.

"Then we have a deal" She sets the oven, quickly changing into an oversized shirt and a pair of shorts...a small cough reaches her ears.

Mel walks over to Seb.

"I don't feel good, Mommy" He whines, sounding miserable.

Oh shit.

 

Mel tries every remedy she can think of, Hot soup, broth, even a hot toddy, a virgin one in Seb's case, but the scratchy throat, fever, cough, and runny nose refuse to yield.

Friday morning arrives after Mel calls Father Lantom to let him know Seb is still sick, she dials Matt.

"Hello," His voice on the other end brings a smile to her face.

"Hey, Matt" she greets weakly.

"Is everything okay?" He asks urgently

"I wish...Seb has a cold annnnd I caught it too" On cue, a cough wracks through her.

"Do you need anything?" He asks

"No Matt we're okay. I feel bad enough-"

"Don't. Don't worry about our date, we can reschedule. focus on getting better" He says, tone soft "are you sure you don't need anything?" 

"No-I don't want you being another victim of Seb's contagion. I'm just going to be sitting on the couch watching terrible telenovelas" She laughs.

"I'll check up soon," He says in parting, Mel agrees although reluctant to hang up.

"Mommy, can I watch cartoons?" Seb stands in her doorway

"C' mon" She picks him up, carrying him to the couch. She turns on Scooby Doo before making him some soup.

 

It's a long day and a difficult task getting a sick six-year-old bathed and in pj's while sick as well and trying to get him to take some kids nighttime cough medicine.

He relents, unhappily.

After Mel tucks him in and waits until he falls asleep, she collapses on the couch in the living room, exhausted. A knock on the door has her groaning, she forces herself to stand walking silently over to check the peephole...Matt?

She opens the door "Matthew Murdock! What are you doing here?! You're going to get sick."

"I have a strong immune system. You sounded pretty miserable on the phone. I bought soup, there's a restaurant by the office, Foggy swears by it for colds. Besides, I couldn't let you watch terrible telenovelas alone" He smiles, 

"I said it once, and I'll repeat it. Charming bastard" She takes the bag leads him inside.

"Seb's asleep?" He asks

"Out cold" She chuckles, sitting him down on the couch.

Mel grabs the soup pouring some in a separate bowl. She settles down next to Matt on the couch, placing it in his hands.

He smirks

"I bought it for you and Seb." 

"And there's plenty left. I know you came straight from the office, you have that look" She states

"What look?" He scoffs lightly 

"Messy hair, sleeves rolled up, drool-worthy." 

"Is that so?" He laughs

"Yes, it is, now eat the damn soup" She orders.

"Bossy" He mutters, taking a bite. She laughs, turning into a fit of coughs. 

His hand rubbing small circles on her back helps her regain composure. She takes a long sip of her water.

"Okay, this is really good" She sighs content.

"Foggy does know what he's talking about-sometimes" Matt smirks.

They finish eating in a calmed silence.

"How did the avocados at law do today?" 

"Won a civil case" He shrugs as if it's no big deal, she slaps his arm

"Matt! that's great!" She exclaims

"It was an easy win" He waves off her excitement.

"Or you're being humble, Legal Beagle" She laughs.

About a half an hour later both Melissa and Matt are settled on the couch, his tie and glasses sit on the coffee table.

"So she's marrying her ex-husband's long lost evil brother who turns out to be her real husband?" Matt asks, trying to follow along

"Well it wasn't her husband Ricardo until he did that brain transplant, so he's been the one who killed Tio Sunny all along" Mel nods.

"Wait I thought Ricardo was her brother?" 

"No that's Hector"

Matt nods, focusing back on the outlandish show. A few hours and many episodes pass.

"NO!" Mel throws her pillow angrily.

"He can't marry her she slept with his son! And she's pregnant with his child!" Matt yells

"Esmeralda, you bitch!" Meli exclaims 

"Now what?" He asks

"We wait until next week" She huffs in annoyance. 

"Want a beer?" She asks, Matt nods. She grabs one for Matt and herself, re-joining Matt on her couch.  
She notices how she's a lot closer now than when he first came over.

"I hear a lot about you, Foggy and Karen" Mel states.

"Good things?" He chuckles

"Mhm," She takes a swig of beer from her bottle "A lot about a case, a man named Fisk?" 

"Fisk was a monster-" He cuts her off.

"A monster who is behind bars thanks to you three. So as a citizen of Hell's Kitchen Post-Fisk's reign...Thank you" She smiles. The thank you isn't just directed at Nelson and Murdock it's directed at Daredevil. Because with what she heard about Fisk she knows it wasn't only by the book, there had to be some vigilante justice in there too. 

"So what does the day of Matt Murdock, Legal Beagle, usually look like?" 

"Well, I get up at my alarm, get ready go to work. Sometimes go with Foggy and Karen to Josie's, the gym" He states

"Sounds monotonous" She laughs.

"It was, I usually try and stick to a routine but something unexpected happened recently-" He tips back his beer

"And what was that?"

"Oh- a girl, ran into me and spilled my coffee on her shirt" He teases.

"She sounds pretty careless," Mel remarks.

"She was really apologetic, it was pretty cute. She even offered to buy me a drink" He smiles.

"Hm, maybe she should've been harsher on you" Mel shrugs.

"Then I wouldn't be enjoying her company at the moment" He replies

"Somehow I doubt that" She shakes her head.

"What music do you like...I mean what doesn't sound like nails on a chalkboard to you?"

"I'm not picky," He says

"Right. How would you feel if I played some death metal?" She asks, taking note of his grimace "That's what I thought" she browses her vinyl collection for something easy on the ears, one of her Mom's Sinatra albums has her lost in a memory. She flips it in her hands with a soft smile before setting it on the player.

"I didn't peg you for Sinatra" He folds his arms over his chest and leans back.

"Sometimes" She answers. Her Mom was more of a Sinatra fan, Meli always leaned more towards Classic Rock: Zeppelin, ACDC, Metallica, Black Sabbath, Styx, The Rolling Stones...etc. Her Mom always said that it was from her Father. 

She leans back while the notes of "Devil May Care" play softly, not too loud to wake Seb but still auditable to her ears... The irony of the song has her holding back a laugh.

 

"Thanks again for coming over and risking your health, Matt. Watching bad telenovelas was more entertaining with you" She teases.

"I would risk more than just my health," He says, his body language is joking, but Mel knows he's not because she feels the same...and it's dangerous

He's spacing out, deep in thought. Mel looks into his warm brown eyes that she finds comfort in and finds herself spacing out too.

"You know you can ask me anything?" Matt says suddenly. How did he-? Heartrate Mel shakes her head.

Mel bites her lip in deep thought, "What's it like?" 

"What?" He tilts his head

"What do you see. Is it vague outlines, colors or-"

A pained expression replaces his carefree one "...You don't have to answer if you don't want-" She berates herself, good one Mel.

"Fire" He states, tentatively, as if she's touching an intimate part of him.

"Fire?" She asks

"A world on fire" He answers. Mel gently takes hold of his hand and scoots closer, curling up next to him and leaning her head on his shoulder. 

It's silent, the music being the only noise. What's she supposed to say? That's terrible? or I can imagine? 

"That's beautiful" She surprises Matt and herself when that's what she blurts out.

"What makes you say that?" He gasps silently 

"Fire is wild, unpredictable, a force of nature that we can't control. A world on fire, it's chaos. There's beauty in chaos-you just need the right perspective" She smiles softly, combing her fingers through his hair, absentmindedly.

His lips press to hers, urgent but gentle.

She pushes him back slightly, "You're going to get sick, why did you do that?"

"Because I-" He pauses "You're the only one who sees it that way, You're also one of a small group of people that know what I see."

"Matty, I want you to think of it that way, at least try for me?" She asks softly. Being angry or vengeful and living in a world on fire is terribly lonely. It makes Melissa's heart ache to think of Matt, a man with a heart like his, that alone.

"I'll try" He smiles slightly. She doesn't know he's found the beauty, a small piece in his world and it's her. 

A comfortable silence falls over them..."My turn?" Mel raises a brow

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to" He repeats her words.

"What's the question?" She asks, cautiously. 

"Sebastian's Father-" He starts, pausing when he feels her body tense next to his.

"Mel, you don't have to-" 

But she does, she's never told anyone, and Mel feels like Matt is the only one she can trust. Sure Luci is her best friend but keeping her at a distance keeps her safe-It's different with Matt.

"His name was William... I thought he was the love of my life" Mel scoffs, bitterly. 

"Thought?" He asks softly.

"We do stupid things when we don't know any better, Matt. I grew up in San Francisco with my Mom, but she passed away when I was eight...Cancer. I try to remember her from before she was sick. I get flashes sometimes. She had beautiful blond hair like spun gold and grey eyes. Her name was Adeline Shea, and I remember she used to sing to me, tell me I had my Father's hair-" Mel trails off, eyes tearing up.

"It's okay" Matt gives her hand a small squeeze, he can feel her pain.

"I never knew my Father, he was absent. My Mom said he was rich and immature but had a good heart. When she passed, social services contacted him, it was the first he'd heard of me, and he signed me over to the state. Mom was right about him being immature, he wasn't ready to trade in being a bachelor for being a father, but I can't blame him. I used to say I hated him, but it was mostly teen angst. I was bounced around from foster home to orphanage-my Father tried reaching out right after I turned eighteen. I guess guilt got the better of him, or he finally grew up...but I didn't grow up yet. I was working a lot for the first few years. That's where I met William, he worked for the government. I was young and naïve-" She takes a shaky breath. She knows it's not the whole story, but he asked about Seb's Father, not her.

"What happened?" his tone is clipped, not directed towards Mel but to a man he's never met.

"We were together a while, engaged even, I really thought I loved him, but my naivety wore off. He was getting more possessive. He went on a job in Afghanistan, and when he came back-he was different...So different, he told me if I left him he'd find me and make sure I'd never leave again. I saw the signs and knew I had to leave, finding out I was pregnant only strengthened my resolve. I had to leave, not just for me, but for my baby. I was determined he'd never find out about Seb. But, I made a mistake, in thinking I could let my guard down. Seb and I were in Colorado for almost four years, I ran into William out and about, pure coincidence. If he was looking for me and prepared I don't know If we would've got away. Seb was a shock to him that bought me a few seconds-we've been running since. I figured it's a lot easier blending into a city" She concludes.

"What's his full name?" Matt's voice changes, it's not Matt talking; it's the Devil.

"I'm not telling you Matt-I'm not dragging you into this" She shakes her head.

"Meli-" He starts, she cuts him off pressing her lips to his much like he did to her.

"I think that was heavy enough for tonight" She chuckles, taking note of how she somehow ended up straddling Matt's lap. His arms around her waist don't loosen, he lays down taking her with him and keeping her in his embrace.

"Matt?" She asks

"Hm?"

"This doesn't count as our date, right?" Mel chuckles

"No" He laughs

"Can you stay?" She snuggles into his side.

"I have the day off tomorrow" He answers.

"Beauty of being your own Boss?" She smirks

"Something like that" He kisses the top of her head...Mel drifts off into her first restful sleep in a long time in Matt's arms.

 

When Meli wakes up, it's to a beautiful sound. Laughter, one is Sebastian's, and the other only took her a second to recognize as Matt's.

She stands groggily, walking into the kitchen. The sight makes her grab her phone to snap a picture.

Seb is "guiding" Matt around the kitchen cooking something, they both have flour in their dark hair.

"Good morning my two favorite people" She smiles warmly, Seb and Matt send her the same guilty look, like they just got caught with their hands in the cookie jar. 

"Seb woke up and wanted to make you breakfast" Matt shrugs. 

Meli's smile transforms into a full grin.

She rustles Seb's hair, leaning up and giving Matt a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Looks like you're feeling better kiddo" Mel takes a seat on a barstool. 

"Matt gave me soup, it was really good," Seb says enthusiastically. Seb puts a plate of pancakes in front of her. 

"Thanks, buddy" She chuckles leaning down to whisper, even though she knows Matt can hear. "I think Matt might want some too."

Seb nods, running over and pulling Matt to the stool next to me.

"Matt said we can go to the park today if I asked you first" Seb looks up, big grey eyes hopeful.

"Oh, did he now?" Melissa leans forward, pressing her palm to his forehead, he's still a little warm, but the fever is gone.

"Wear two jackets, and we have a deal" She pushes him in the direction of his room, he's off in the blink of an eye.

Mel plates some of her pancakes and puts them in front of Matt, along with pacing a fork in his hand.

 

"The park?" Mel laughs lightly.

"He's a hard kid to say no to" Matt smirks.

"If you weren't right, I'd be calling you a pushover" She agrees.

"Sorry, I know the couch isn't very comfortable. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you" She apologizes.

"It was actually the best nights sleep I had in a while" He admits, Mel feels the same. She wonders if she should have Matt over more often.

"Thanks for taking care of Seb this morning" She leans into his side, more instinctual than anything, it feels right.

"I figured we didn't need to wake you" He shrugs.

"I'm usually a light sleeper, but I must've been incredibly comfortable," She says with a teasing tone.

"I don't usually do this. I've never dated or had anyone around Seb before-" She doesn't know why but she feels like she needs to explain. In normal circumstances having a guy stay the night, even just sleeping, with your kid in the other room is a big no-no. But then again this isn't exactly a normal relationship, she knows Matt and his secret, and she decided she loves both sides of him.

"What are we doing-Are we dating or-" she rambles.

He holds his hand out, she takes it gratefully "I don't know. It's different with you-I asked you out on a date, I'm here, and I have no intentions of going anywhere. So, I would hope we're dating?" The corner of his lips lift in amusement. She looks into his eyes, his gaze just below hers, for a man who can't see-he sees her. She leans forward pressing her lips to his in answer.

Mel leans back, biting her lip with a smile.

"Ready!" Seb bolts in the room, 

"Keep Matt company, I need to get dressed" She kisses the top of Seb's head walking off

 

Soon the trio is walking towards Central Park, Melissa stands with Matt on her left arm and Seb's hand in her right.

She sighs in contentment, pushing down her dread and doubt. She knows nothing lasts forever, but for now, she'll enjoy the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes, looks like I'm falling, call me Devil May Care
> 
> I know it shouldn't be but you know me, pal, I'll take a dare
> 
> Who knows but this time I may be lucky, this may be on the square
> 
> Here goes, it's an adventure, just call me Devil May Care
> 
>  
> 
> Frank Sinatra - Devil May Care


	7. While it lasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¬FOREWARNING! This chapter contains Mature content. Even though that's the rating on the story if you're not okay with it, don't read it. Otherwise, enjoy.

"The black one! Your ass looks great in the black one!" Luci calls from Mel's bed.

Meli pokes her head out from her closet with an accusatory glare.

"Luc! Matt won't know what my ass LOOKS like" Mel emphasizes looks.

"Right. I keep forgetting" Luci shakes her head, Mel can't blame her, between knowing Matt's vigilante activities and how he acts in private, she sometimes forgets he's blind too.

"Not looks...sensation. I got it!" Mel exclaims diving back into her closet; she remembers Matt saying something about only having silk sheets and inspiration hits.

She pulls out a tea length crimson silk dress with a V-neckline, spaghetti straps and a slit running up mid-thigh. It accentuates her slim hourglass perfectly. 

"Okay, sex pot" Luci wolf whistles.

"You think its too much?" Mel asks

"Oh, no-You're getting lucky though" Luci chuckles.

"Right Luc" Mel rolls her eyes.

"Ooh and do that thing with your hair!" Luc exclaims

"What thing?" 

"Let it dry naturally, you have sexy waves" Luci nods

"Again with the looks Luc" Mel chuckles

"Don't be daft, Mel. Just because he won't be seeing you, doesn't mean he won't be hearing people talk and gawk" Luci folds her arms over her chest.

"And when I finish glamming you up, there won't be a single person who isn't jealous or wants to screw you, maybe even both. I mean hell, you're my lesbian crush" Luci winks

"I'm-flattered" Meli laughs.

"Get your sexy ass in the shower and shave above thigh! I know you! I'm gonna go pick up Seb" Luci directs.

"Okay, and you're sure you're okay with him staying the night at your place?" Meli asks for the hundredth time.

"Yes! now go" Luci shoves her in the bathroom closing the door before Mel can get another word out.

This is it; Mel's do-over date with Matt tonight. She lets out an anxious breath before turning the water on.

When she emerges from the shower, shaved, plucked and moisturized, she eavesdrops on Luci and Seb.

"Okay, my little assistant! What lip color?" Luci asks

"the darker red" Seb answers enthusiastically.

"Just what I was thinking" Luci agrees.

"Mom!" Seb hugs her with a mischievous smirk.

"Seb!" Mel laughs

"Do I have to stay at Aunt Luci's because Matt's staying over again?" Seb asks Mel's face reddens as Luci sputters.

"What?!" Luci exclaims

"It's not what you think Luc!" Mel states

"Seb, tell me everything" Luci looks down at him, Mel covers Seb's mouth with her hand lightening fast.

He licks her hand "Ew, Seb!"

"Matt was cuddling Mommy on the couch!" He struggles from her grasp.

"It wasn't a big deal" Mel lies.

"Spill" Luci orders.

"He came over when we were sick, with soup and watched telenovelas with me. I must've fallen asleep on him, and when I woke up in the morning he and Seb were in the kitchen making pancakes-then we spent the day at the park...the three of us" Mel explains. She pulls up the picture of Matt smiling down at Seb, flour in both their hair. She passes her phone to Luci.

Luci is shocked into silence before an ear piercing squeal escapes her.

"That's so sweet! I'm going to get diabetes! Why aren't you two married yet?!" Luci screams.

"Mommy's marrying Matt?!" Seb exclaims with a smile. Meli sends Luci a death glare.

"NO!-No, honey, not in the near future" Mel rectifies.

"Not unless I have something to do with it. You know Seb, It just means we have to make your mom extra pretty tonight" Luci ruffles his hair.

 

"And it also means you have to be extra good for Auntie tonight" Mel adds on.

"What happened to Foggy?" Seb asks

"Well, Aunt Luci was free" Meli shrugs, she didn't want to bother Foggy if she didn't have to.

"But we were supposed to watch movies and look at baseball cards!" Seb whines,

"I'll tell you what, Seb. Next time I'll meet Foggy, and we can arm wrestle for who gets to watch you next" Luci states.

"No, you'll win" Seb responds, Meli laughs visualizing it. 

 

She's sitting on the bed with one eye closed as Luci expertly paints on a thin streak of carbon black liner.

"Mom-" Seb starts

"Yeah, Buddy?" Meli answers

"I like Matt, can he be my dad?" He looks up at Mel hopeful, Luci freezes her ministrations.

"Seb" Mel smiles sadly "That's not up to us."

"Well we're supposed to bring someone to school for career day, and you came last time. Plus everyone's Dads are going" Seb complains.

"Maybe, I'll talk to him, Buddy... About career day, that is" Mel pushes the tears threatening to surface way, way, down. She wouldn't dare ruin Luci's work with only an hour left.

Luci, on the other hand, is on the verge of balling her eyes out.

"Seb, hand me the lipstick you picked" Seb walks over with it.

"Ooh, good choice Seb" Meli smirks.

By the time Meli is primped and polished, makeup, mani, and petti done by Luci herself. Mel barely recognizes herself in the mirror. She has always known she was gifted with the best of her parent's looks, but this is another level. There's a gentle knock at the door.

"I got it! Seb and I need to give him the shovel talk!" Luci yells

Mel groans knowing Matt heard her.

"Luc, don't you dare!" Mel struggles to put her heels on to rescue Matt promptly.

By the time she stumbles out of her bedroom, jacket and shoes on, Luci has concluded her talk.

Matt looks at ease, although a little sheepish. He's standing in a nicer suit than usual with a hand gently on Seb's shoulder.

"I hope they didn't scare you off" Mel walks over giving him a peck on the cheek, He hesitates as his hand brushes her dress.

"Not at all, we've reached an understanding" He smirks.

"Damn straight" Luci mutters, Meli elbows her.

She crouches down to Seb's level.

"Sebastian, listen to your Aunt Lucinda and behave" Mel kisses the top of his head before standing.

"Remember to lock up when you two leave. His vitamins for the morning are in the bag with his toothbrush" Mel informs Luci, who shoves her to Matt.

"Yes, yes I know, Mother Hen. It's not our first rodeo. Right, Seb?" Luci laughs

"Right." He agrees.

"Shall we" She takes Matt's arm, they say their final goodbyes before walking out.

The breeze is warm for this time of year, almost warm enough to not need a jacket. They walk with their arms linked, Mel leading slightly.

"A silk dress?" He asks

"Couldn't think of a better occasion" She answers, suddenly shy.

"What color is it?" He raises a brow 

"Um-Red" She answers lamely,

"You can do better than that" he laughs

"Fine, It's a dark red, between crimson and burgundy" Mel doesn't want to say blood red, that's a little morbid. "Actually" She pauses, a smile lights up her face. "It's the color of your glasses" 

"So is that what color they are?" Matt chuckles.

"I just took Foggy's word for it when he said they looked good" He shrugs.

"Well, Foggy. That's three points to Hufflepuff" She mutters, Foggy picked a damn good pair of glasses, sexy even.

"Harry Potter?" He shakes his head.

"I'm very familiar, thanks to Seb" Mel adds.

"I'm not sure he'd be too pleased to be in Hufflepuff" Matt laughs.

"Foggy is one hundred percent Hufflepuff" Mel argues.

"And which house am I?" He asks, curiosity getting the better of him.

"You sir are Gryffindor" She leans her head on his shoulder.

"That's a big name to live up to" He states.

"Well, you do. Where are we going tonight Legal Beagle?" 

"Just a few more blocks" He answers.

Just a few more blocks and Mel is ready to smack him. This is the nicest restaurant she has ever been in... she feels a little underdressed at the moment.

The first glass of wine she has eases her nerves. She used to seduce men before she killed them; she should be level headed; it's just a date. But it's a lot harder when it's a real date and not a job, and you care about the person with you. Mel looks around, doing a quick scan of the room. Her eyes settle on Matt; it's a whole new world indeed.

"Matty, you didn't have to do all of this. I don't need all of this fanciness to have a good time" She laughs lightly.

"I know" He smiles "But I wanted to."

Mel shifts in her seat, catching the gaze of almost fifty percent of the males in the room. Luci did a little too good on her makeup.

He places his hand on the table, she takes it with a smile, relishing in his touch...Matt has a calming effect on her, good to know because with some of the mutterings she's hearing someone would've gotten tossed out a window. The tightening grip on her hand and the hard set on Matt's face tells her he's hearing them too, probably much clearer than Mel is.

"What happened to your eyebrow; you have a small cut?" Mel plays dumb like she doesn't know his nightly outings.

"Oh-Someone bumped into me, is all" He shrugs it off.

Mel laughs at the excuse "How thoughtless of them."

"Well I'm certainly not bringing them out to dinner" Matt shakes his head with a smirk.

"I'd hope not Mr. Murdock. It'd be a shame if my hypothetical competition suddenly disappeared" She jokes, but knows the truth behind her words. She has a swell of possessiveness for Matt, and Daredevil. 

"Somehow I don't doubt that" Matt repeats my words from last week.

"Hmm, I guess fate spilled your coffee on my shirt" Mel hums.

"Well, then I'll have to thank fate" His smile sends a lot of dormant feelings through her, but they're not unwelcome.

 

After dinner, which was incredible, Mat and Meli are swapping stories of their youth, surprised to have similar experiences.

"I was a scrapper, Matt. So I was always in trouble, I was convinced Sister Agatha had it out for me. She was old school, ruler and all" Mel shakes her head at the memory "She figured out my purse for prom was a hip flask, and I was responsible for the spiked punch... let's just say I couldn't sit for a week." 

He tries to hold back a laugh but fails miserably. 

"One time Sister Maggie broke up a fight between another kid and me, she told me to apologize" He smiles, fondly.

"And did you? Apologize?" Mel asks

"I said I was sorry... for what I was about to do, and I punched him in the face- tell me about not sitting for a week" He shakes his head.

"I remember school ground fights, and I was hot-headed, mad at the world. Mostly too stubborn to back down. The first few I got my ass handed to me" She laughs reminiscing in the memory.

"But you got better" Matt nods.

"Well, when you're smaller, faster, and overall smarter. It doesn't matter how big or strong your opponent is" Mel answers taking another sip of her wine.

"Hence the Krav Maga" Matt states, her fighting style making more sense now.

"Exactly" Mel agrees. 

"Your dad was a boxer, did he teach you what you know?" Mel slips, shit. His expression hardens

"What makes you think I know anything?" He fakes amusement.

"I have a key to Fogwell's too, for when I want to hit the heavy bag now and then. Mr. Fogwell mentioned you. I just never asked because I didn't want to pry. But I assume there's muscle memory from when you were younger, you hit the bag, and you don't want bystanders ogling." Meli covers, keeping her heartbeat even.

His expression softens drastically "Something like that." 

After Matt pays they walk back to Mel's apartment in amicable silence, Mel's nervousness ramps up as they get closer, but she keeps her heart beat level.

"Do you want to come in?" She asks, hopeful, her teeth tugging at her bottom lip.

"I'd love to" He nods.

After nearly Road House kicking her door Swayze style to get it open Mel locks it behind them. 

She turns around. Matt is standing a lot closer than before. His lips crash to her intensely; she lets out a moan mixture of pain and pleasure as his teeth tug harshly on her bottom lip.

Matt pulls back, leaning his forehead against hers "I've wanted to do that all night" His voice is husky, lower.

 

"Well, don't stop now" She runs her fingers from his collar down his arms, taking his suit jacket off.

She connects her lips to his. Matt's hand wraps tightly around her waist, and the other is tangled in her hair. They make it to her bedroom in a flurry of lips and limbs.

Mel shoves him against the wall, nipping from the sharp edge of his jaw back to his lips, biting harshly, he likes that. The realization has her aching in need.

He grips her harshly spinning her around, so her back is pressed the full length of his body. She feels him hard, and she wants nothing more than to throw him on the bed- She's torn from her thoughts by one of Matt's arms wrapping firmly around her waist, she's trapped, captive. His fingers graze her shoulders pulling a strap down with them.

Matt's lips feel cool against her burning skin. He trails wet kisses from her shoulder all the way to the nape of her neck. 

"I caught you" He whispers huskily, her stomach knots in anticipation.

"Prove it" She feels him tense, wondering briefly if she crossed a line. She turns her head catching his expression. It's not reminiscent of Matt. It's the Devil's dangerous smile.

His teeth clamp harshly on the skin between her neck and shoulder, she groans at the feeling of his lips pressing a gentle kiss to sooth it.

His hand is moving, tracing teasing patterns down her spin before finally settling on the zipper of her dress.

It falls in a pool of silk around her ankles, her bra and underwear are next, discarded along with her dress. 

One hand comes around to cup her breast, the other goes lower, circling that bundle of nerves and teasing her entrance, thumbs awakening every sense she has. 

Her head falls back on his shoulder "Matt" she pleas, turning as much as he will allow her in his grip. 

Mel grabs hold of his tie, pulling him towards the bed.

Her body hits the cool sheets with a shiver.

He's on her in an instant. Lips latching around a nipple, biting gently

"Shirt off- want to touch you" She mutters barely coherent of thought.

He doesn't need to be told twice, his clothes are gone, save for his briefs.

Her hands run over his chest and back, nails leaving red marks in their wake.

"Please" she groans

"What was that?" He smirks victoriously moving to her other breast, teasing her nipple with his teeth.

"I need you" she whimpers lifting her hips to grind against him.

"you have me" His assault with his lips continues lower, moving all the way down to her clit. 

"Matthew!" She throws her head back as pleasure shoots through her. Her hands grip his hair, tugging in the way she knows he likes. She tries to match her movements the rhythm of his tongue. His arm barred across her hips keeps her firmly in place, exactly how he wants her.

She feels the knot tightening, pleasure building-and he stops.

"Matt" She all but growls out.

"Patience" He smirks, her frustrations grow, he continues his ministrations bringing her to the edge before stopping once more.

"I swear to god, Matt!"

"Blasphemy" He laughs, the rumble raises goosebumps on her skin "Ever heard of delayed gratification?" 

"I'm going to delayed gratification kick your ass" She huffs in frustration.

He brings her to the edge once more, not stopping. She cries out quietly, orgasm wracking through her body from her toes up.

She looks up at him through clouded eyes, wondering when exactly he lost his briefs and got a condom.

She pulls him up to her, running her tongue over his lips, kissing him deeply, tasting her own uniqueness mingled with him.

She feels something nudge at her entrance, a slow and foreign stretching sensation she hasn't felt in six long years has her crying out and begging incoherently.

He captures her pleas with his lips, pausing for a moment before twisting his hips experimentally the wave of pleasure has her clenching around him.

There's a loud keening noise Mel realizes, with a blush, it's coming from her. They both struggle for dominance. Matt wins, pushing her back. His thrusts grow harsher, more erratic, her hips snap to meet his in a primal way. 

The pleasure builds from a deeper point. It feels like oblivion like it'll tear her apart. 

"Let go" He kisses her neck, the sore mark from earlier stinging back to the present.

She bites his shoulder stifling a scream, as white spots cloud her vision, she feels Matt thrust a few more times before finding his release.

He rests his weight on his elbows above her a moment, both panting heavily.

He rolls off to the side, pulling Mel with him, so she's resting on his chest.

"You caught me" She mumbles contentedly. 

"You let me" He answers back, she wants to kiss him again, but she's too spent to move as if sensing her thoughts his lips press to the top of her head gently.

"Besides, who says we're done" He smiles devilishly down at her, it's going to be a long night.

 

It's warm, too warm. Meli wakes up in a tangle of limbs with Matt. She manages to free herself, stealthily sliding out of bed. She picks up his discarded button up throwing it on.

She stretches out the delicious soreness in her limbs before making her way in the kitchen. She grabs an ice pop from the freezer sitting on a bar stool. 

Eyeing the kitchen clock, 5 am, seems about right after a good four rounds...Matt is very intuitive.

She sits, overthinking, contemplating what she just let happen, and what it means. They say the mind is your own worst enemy...

"Mel?" Matt calls from her bedroom doorway, he's shirtless only wearing his briefs. Mel's eyes run over the scars littering his torso, they don't make him any less attractive, in Mel's opinion they only make him hotter.

"Kitchen, about fifteen steps forward, barstool two to your left" She calls out, even though she knows he didn't really need her too, might as well keep the façade in place.

He sits on the stool next to her, arm snaking around her waist, she leans into him resting her head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing out here?" He asks, she glances up at him, cataloging every detail of his face, of this moment.

"Having an ice pop," She answers

"An ice pop?" He smirks

"Mhm, usually tells me if the sex was good" She shrugs.

"And the verdict?" He smirks

"I'm on my third. What does that tell you counselor?" She kisses his neck lightly before hopping off the stool and throwing her garbage away. 

"I think, I'm flattered. I also think I miss you in bed" He covers up a yawn.

"Alright smooth talker let's go" Mel grabs his arm, leading him back to her room and curling up in his embrace, wishing she could stay in this moment...While it lasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Held him captive in my kiss  
> And there's a storm you're starting now  
> I'm a wandress   
> I'm the violence in the pouring rain  
> I'm a hurricane  
> ¬Halsey, Hurricane


	8. Love is Dangerous

A mechanical voice calling out the time, 6:45am, wakes Meli from her peaceful slumber.

She's warm, her legs twisted with Matt's, her face resting on his chest above his heart. Her eyes flutter shut but the voice persists.

"Matt?" Meli flops over, untangling from him with a groan of annoyance.

"Matty, your phone" She huffs in annoyance, taking it off the nightstand.

"Sorry, forgot to turn off my alarm" He chuckles quietly. "You're grumpy in the morning." 

Mel moves back to her original position, nuzzling her head under his chin, far too comfortable. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Not a second goes by that I don't wish the same...Forever isn't long enough" Matt kisses the top of her head gently.

"Alright smooth-talker" Mel smirks

You've been calling me Matty" He states, she hums, thoughtfully.

"You've been calling me Meli... Do you want me to stop?" She asks, tracing light patterns on his chest teasingly. 

"Well, don't stop now" He smirks, repeating her words from last night, and oh what a night it was.

"Why, Mr. Murdock! If I didn't know any better I'd say you're flirting with me" Mel gasps, mock scandalized.

"Is there a plea bargain involved?" His fingers are running soothing patterns through her bedhead, she surprised there are no knots. 

"Hmm?" Mel moves swiftly, agileness taking Matt by surprise. His fingers dig into her hips as she straddles him, his shirt rids up her smooth thigh, he resists the urge to flip their positions. 

Mel leans down, "Are you guilty, Murdock?" She nips his earlobe lightly. Something akin to a growl is Matt's response.

"If I am?" He asks, tone dangerous. With a smirk, Mel presses her lips to his quickly, softly, pulling back before he can respond.

"If you are guilty, well-You know I could really use a hot, steamy shower and you-you'll have to wait!" Mel jumps off the bed, sprinting to the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

"Tease!" She hears Matt yell from the bedroom.

"You're it, Murdock!" Mel calls back, her laugh bouncing off the walls, filling Matt with warmth. He loves her voice, her laugh, the teasing lit to her tone...He loves her, it's a startling realization, but maybe he can do this. He can keep Matt Murdock and Daredevil separate for her and Sebastian. Or maybe it's just wishful thinking. The guilt is eating away at him, he doesn't deserve Melissa...but he can't stop this feeling.

 

By the time Meli steps out of the shower and wraps herself in a fluffy towel, Matt is lying on top of her, now freshly made, bed with his pants and no shirt. She admires him from the doorway.

 

"I really hate to do this, it's a crime with a partially naked Matt Murdock in my bed. But, I suppose you need your shirt back" She places the offending article of clothing in his outstretched hand.

"A crime, huh?" He asks with the raise of a brow. He slips his shirt over his shoulders, pausing to inhale her scent, lingering faint rose, and vanilla.

"The worst crime. On the Brightside, I know a good lawyer, the best actually." Mel picks Matt's tie up off the floor, waiting for him to finish buttoning his shirt.

"I wonder who that would be?" He smirks. She walks over, slipping his tie around his neck "Young, handsome, goes by the name Foggy Nelson" Meli takes a slight step back after tying it in a Trinity Knot. Matt's face falls a split second before he realizes Mel is joking.

His arm around her waist draws her closer, Mel places her hands on Matt's shoulders as she stands between his legs.

Matt's lips are on hers in an instant, warm, demanding, His stubble scrapes against her soft skin. It raises a groan in her throat, he pulls back leaving Mel dizzy.

"Can Foggy do that?" He smirks.

"I think that would be a conflict of interest, Mr. Murdock" She rolls her eyes, playfully, fingers brushing over his stubble.

A thought occurs, "Matt, how do you shave?"

"Very carefully," He laughs lightly. "You can tell me if I miss a spot. I don't really take Foggy's word for it anymore."

"There's a story in there somewhere, I'll hear it one day" Meli kisses his cheek, standing.

 

It's sweltering in her apartment, Mel walks over to the ac, kicking it a few times before it turns on.

The sun shines brightly, filling the small apartment with light. Heatwave...Hell's Kitchen is in a heat wave.

"Do you always kick your ac and door?" Matt laughs,

"Not all of us have the glamourous paycheck of chickens" She quips

"Chickens come a little short on the rent" Matt remarks.

"But at least you have dinner" Mel shrugs. "I think the weirdest tip I have ever gotten was a creepy old lady telling me my future." 

"And did you believe what she said?" Matt tilts his head to the side, he's listening fully not just to her words.

"Just because I'm Catholic, Matt. Doesn't mean I don't head warnings" Mel states, honestly.

"Speaking of Catholicism, morning mass is in a few hours?" Matt suggests.

"You think we need church after what we did" Mel breaks out in laughter.

"No. Even though I think we both have enough marks to give Father Lantom a heart attack," He nods. Mel thinks back to the darkening bruises on her neck and chest and the scratches covering Matt's back.

"Yeah, we really marked each other up. Okay, I'll wear my hair down," she laughs. "But breakfast first" Meli slips into a pair of denim shorts and a tee shirt.

"Breakfast first, I'm buying" He smiles fondly.

"You paid for dinner last night. I'm buying," Meli argues.

"No." He states with finality

"Brilliant one-word negotiating skills, do they hold up in court? We find the defendant guilty. I object! 'No.'" She teases

"I'm buying" He shakes his head in laughter.

"Fine" Meli huffs "You win this round, Legal Beagle, only because I'm too hungry to argue."

 

The air is cold inside the Diner, a nice contrast to the heat outside. Mel takes a seat in a booth, waving to Eugene.

She reads off the menu to Matt before relaxing in her seat.

"Feels weird being at work and not having to work" Mel smirks at Amanda, who briskly takes their orders.

"She doesn't like you very much" Matt notes

"She's a bitter lady, needs to get laid" Meli blurts, Matt nearly spits out his coffee in laughter.

"Since you insist on buying, it wouldn't be a tragedy if you skimp on the tip" Mel smirks.

Matt gasps in mock scandal "Miss Jameson. Are you insinuating what I think you are?" 

"Yeah, Yeah, Matty. I'll remember next time I go to confession," She waves him off.

"So, I've meant to ask you. Seb has a career day at school. I went last time, but according to him, a lawyer is 'way cooler' than a waitress. He asked if you could go talk to his class... You don't have too, I don't want you to feel obligated-"

He reaches for her hand, stopping her, rambling, "Absolutely, I'd love to."

"You're such a do-gooder" She laughs.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No. It's who you are" She smiles, and it's part of the reason she loves him. But guilt seeps in, she doesn't deserve him. Her thoughts weigh heavy, she takes a long sip of her coffee.

"I remember the kids in my class would always bring their fathers. Well, the kids aside from the other orphans-" Matt starts.

"That must've been hard" Mel smiles sadly, she can empathize.

"Father Lantom would step in for all of us" He laughs, lost in a memory.

"The other night, you told me your father reached out when you turned eighteen." Matt states

"He gained maturity, I'll give him that." Mel scoffs 

"Near death experience, a new perspective on life...His multiple voicemails, emails, and letters all said something like that. He wanted to try, but I didn't. At the time I rejected him" She nods

"But you know who he is?"

"I do, I've secretly kept tabs on him since he reached out. I might act like I don't care but there's still something-it feels like a scabbed wound that keeps reopening. He's my father, and I love him...but I don't know if I'll ever know him. There have been a few times I wanted to, truly wanted to call him when he was in the news or going through a rough patch. I came close to it. I was outside of his building one day, and I saw him...I was only a few feet away but he looked so happy-I couldn't do it to him. I couldn't ruin his happiness and face him" Mel shakes her head. "Does that make me selfish?"

"No. Actually, I think that makes you the least selfish person I know..." He trails off.

"But do you think you ever will, if not for yourself then for Seb?" Matt asks

"I'd like too. But it's too dangerous. Meeting my father now wouldn't just be opening a can of worms, it would be like Pandora's box" She sighs.

"What-" He starts

"Are you hungry, I'm starving" She quickly changes the topic before Matt can get another word in.

 

"Meli, you know you can tell me anything-And when you're ready-if you change your mind and decide you want to meet him I swear I'll be by your side" He stresses. Meli turns his palm over in her hands, tracing patterns before interlocking their fingers.

"I know, it's why I Lo-" Meli stops herself, more thankful than ever for Amanda interrupting her slip up, dropping off their plates. Mel mutters and overly sweet thanks before leaning towards Matt.

"Do you think she poisoned it?" Mel whispers conspiratorially. Hoping her slip up passed over his head.

"I don't think she'd poison a lawyer, but I'd be happy to test your food" He smirks.

"Nope! Don't even try Mister, you're the one who wanted the special" Mel scolds in her 'mom' tone she uses on Seb.

"Your french toast smells better" Matt sends her a pout that has no business on grown man's face, especially one this attractive...Mel doesn't think people tell him 'no' often. But she supposes that's what makes him a great lawyer.

"Fine, a compromise then...a piece of french toast for a piece of bacon?" Meli offers with a smirk, he nods. She quickly swaps the food.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Miss Jameson" Matt smiles in a very cat-ate-canary way. 

"Whatever you say Mr. Murdock" Mel teases with an eye roll, she's sure he could sense it.

 

 

They both finish their breakfast in a light-hearted mood, Meli hasn't felt this relaxed in a long time, and she can tell Matt feels the same. They both fall into natural ease with each other like they're meant to be with one another.

The duo makes it to the church right before mass, Mel wants to sit in her usual spot in the back pew, but Matt practically drags her closer to the front.

Father Lantom greets both Melissa and Matt warmly with a seemingly knowing smile on his face. He asks about Sebastian's whereabouts and with a pat to Matt's shoulder, he walks off. Mel double checks that her hickeys are covered before turning an accusing glare on Matt.

"Do you talk to Father Lantom about me?" Mel smirks.

He tilts his head down, guiltily, "I may have asked for his advice once or twice." 

"As long as you didn't swear to abstain" She whispers with a laugh.

"Miss Jameson, we are in a church," Matt smirks.

"another thing to add to my confession tab then." Mel shrugs

Father Lantom's voice is engaging as it is every Sunday. Aside from the heat and half the church using programs as fans, Meli likes to think it's like any other Sunday. But she knows it's different… Something is changing between her and Matt. She takes hold of Matt's hand, the hour goes by much faster with him by her side.

 

Matt receives a call from Foggy on their way out of the church, work-related. Meli points out that it's Sunday and pokes fun at the two for being workaholics. 

She leans up pressing her lips to his 

"Lo-I'll miss you" He shakes his head, pulling back but keeping her in the circle of his arms. Mel freezes for a split second...was he about to say? 

Meli snaps from her dangerous train of thought.

"I'll miss you too, and Matt...Call me later?" She almost mutters a be safe, but being a lawyer doesn't really warrant a 'don't get killed in a dark alleyway fighting crime' kind of be safe. 

They part ways, Meli reluctant and Matt apologetic with a promise to call.

Meli gets back home, listening to a voicemail from Luci saying she's taking Seb to the zoo and keeping him another night. She laughs at the conviction in her best friend's tone. She sends her a quick reply saying it's okay and to tell Seb she loves him.

For the first time in a long time, Mel has the rest of the day to herself...and she has no idea what to do.

 

A Pink Floyd album plays loudly as Meli scrubs every nook and cranny of her two bedroom apartment. She cleans and organizes all of Seb's toys...She has no idea what time it is, but she knows it's late as she carries her last load of laundry up from the basement.

With everything folded and put away, Mel flops back on the couch with a glass of wine ready to relax. Her cell phone ringing has her letting out a string of curse words that would put a sailor to shame.

"It's a number she doesn't recognize. She realizes it might be Matt's burner for his 'extracurricular activity.' 

"You have thirty seconds." Mel answers bluntly, there's always a chance its someone sent after her and the longer she's, the easier to track.

"Mel, It's Frank, I need help" His voice sounds weak, exhausted. 

"Address" She orders, scribbling it on a napkin.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes tops" She hangs up, grabbing a hoodie and her kit.

 

She makes it to the abandoned parking lot, noticing the van Frank mentioned.

Meli knocks twice "Candygram!... Frank open up." 

The door swings open, Mel steps inside. A bloody and shirtless Frank steps aside for her to come in.

A low growl has her head snapping to a small blue pit bull

Mel chuckles, putting her hand out and scratching behind his ears, he rolls over for a belly rub. "oh so ferocious-" She reads his tag "Max, protecting Frankie for me?"

 

"I guess he is," Frank says, he turns slightly with a wince.

"Sorry, puppy. I have to get to work" She pats and gives the dog a quick kiss on the head.

"Alright, let's see it," Mel orders.

Frank sits straddling a seat. There's an extremely deep gash on his shoulder blade, looks like he tried stitching it himself.

"Jesus Christ on a fucking cracker! Frank!" Meli exclaims, he chuckles lightly.

"I didn't want to bother you- but I can't reach it," He says helplessly.

 

"Hand me that bottle of Wild Turkey" She points to the quarter full bottle on the floor.

"Don't you have disinfectant in that kit of yours" He raises a brow.

"The whiskey is for me, genius," Mel rolls her eyes, taking a deep pull of the amber liquid before pulling out a flush syringe of saline and one of peroxide.

"This won't feel good," She warns, handing him the bottle. He nods, looking straight ahead. 

Frank hisses and swears but is a good sport as she finishes the sutures. After a lot of cursing on both ends and a needle piercing skin multiple times, Mel steps back to admire her work...that and to finish off the whiskey she snatched back from his hands.

Frank eyes her curiously, he's never met anyone like Melissa Jameson. She's got heart, but there's something about her...darker, a killer. He knows because it's what he sees when he looks in the mirror and he knows she sees it too, but neither voice it, it's a silent acknowledgement...one killer to another. 

"Consider it payment" She sets down the empty bottle.

"I wasn't judging" He smirks, snapping from his thoughts.

"Sure thing, Jarhead" She sticks her tongue out at him. Frank rolls his eyes, he wonders if she was military, it makes sense, but it still doesn't fit her.

"Alright, Frankie. Anything else needs stitches?" She folds her arms over her chest, shuffling her feet.

"Nah, got this one" He holds his arm up showing her his home stitching job.

"So, what happened? You look like you fought a brick wall" She scoffs packing up her med kit.

"Ah, some guy thinks he's doing the world a favor. But he's not making a damn difference, he doesn't kill them, and they don't stay in jail forever." Frank shrugs

"Yeah?" She continues, faking nonchalant curiosity...please don't be Matt!

"For running around in a Halloween costume, he's a tough bastard though. I'll give him that" Frank states.

"Where is he now?" She asks, stomach dropping.

"He got away" Frank answers. A measure of relief settles over Meli, she feels the tension ease from her shoulders.

"You might have different methods, I'm not saying I agree with his or yours, but you have the same goal. Why fight each other?" Mel sighs, she already knows why.

"He got in my way," Frank says.

"Or it's because you both think you're SO right that you're holding each other back by trying to change one another instead of actually making a difference" Mel folds her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"You talk like you know him?" Frank raises a brow, skeptically. 

"What can I say, I must be a vigilante magnet...I had a late shift, some men attacked me on my way to pick up Sebastian. The man in the Halloween costume saved me, Frank." Meli states, well if she were normal, Matt would've saved her, but in this case, he kept her from killing, from being someone she hasn't been in a long time.

"And the men that attacked you-what happens when they come back?" Frank scoffs. 

"Then it's my bite in the ass to deal with, not his. They haven't yet, and that's enough for me. I know you, and him. You're both stubborn. But, if circumstances were different, I wouldn't be alive to stitch you up, and Seb wouldn't have anyone left. So next time you want to get into a counterproductive fight with Daredevil...think about that." Meli leaves him with that notion, rushing to her apartment.

 

Meli paces her living room, dialing Matt frantically for the third time, it goes directly to voicemail...again, granted it's three am, still.

"Hey Matty, It's Meli. Sorry, I know it's late but you never called and I'm-I'm just worried. Please call me back." She runs her fingers through her hair anxiously before realizing she's still in her dirty cleaning/sewing people up clothes.

She sterilizes all of her tools in her medkit and takes a quick shower.

She sits on her couch with a sigh, waiting up all night for a call that never comes.

 

Meli goes through work in a daze, she gave a brief recap of the date and her and Matt's night to a nosy Luci. She wishes they were back on their date right now. 

"So why do you look so glum, was the sex bad?" Luci asks Meli's cheeks redden instantly.

"No, I didn't think so." Luci smirks "So what's wrong?"

"Nothing Luc. He just didn't call...and I'm worried" Mel shrugs.

"Worried that he's blowing you off? He doesn't seem the type." Luci shakes her head in confusion.

"No, he's not the type...that worries me even more" Meli sighs.

"Well, you're off in ten. Why don't you stop by his office before you pick up Seb," Luci suggests.

"Can I though? I'm worried about him, but I don't want to be intrusive. You know how I am with people I care about, Luc." 

"Yes, you fucking can! You're allowed to worry, he should've called. Plus if he can't handle your persistent protective ass, it's better to find out now. Stop worrying, Mel. Maybe he's just wrapped up in a case and forgot?" Luci offers, Meli smiles softly with a nod. If only it were that simple.

 

"Matt! You can't just do things like this without-" Karen starts since she, and Foggy found out about him being Daredevil the lectures on 'recklessness' are a regular occurrence. Matt sits, not saying a word, just listening. His head snaps up as he hears something out of the norm...light footsteps, somewhat elevated heartbeat, upset. The scent is the dead give away

"Shh" He cuts Karen off.

"NO, Matt, I will not SHH!" Karen shouts, irate. 

"Melissa is here. She can't see me like this" He jumps to his feet. Matt can't see what he looks like, but he sure as hell can feel the bruises on his face.

"WHAT, NOW?" Foggy jumps to his feet.

"Yes, Now! I'm not here" Matt states

"Just tell her you fell down the stairs," Foggy argues.

"No, she's way too perceptive. She CANNOT know."

"What are we supposed to say?!" Foggy asks frantically

"Make something up!" 

"She's almost here."

"Go! Hide" Karen nearly shoves him into his office and shuts the door behind him.

Meli knocks tentatively on the door of the 'Nelson and Murdock' office, her ears pick up on frantic scrambling and a door shutting before Karen's "Come in." 

She walks in, Karen is at her desk shuffling paperwork and Foggy is leaning against the wall in a not so natural pose.

"Hey, Meli" Karen smiles, sending a glare to Foggy who quickly rights himself.

"Milady, fancy seeing you here...does this have anything to do with our charming associate?" Foggy smirks.

Mel chuckles at his antics, before remembering what exactly bought her there "Actually it does...Matt said he'd call me yesterday, but he never did-" Meli trails off awkwardly.

"I'm never this clingily, I swear. But Matt just doesn't seem the type to say he's going to call and doesn't call. Usually, I'd just think that he doesn't want anything to do with me-"

It takes all of Matt's willpower not to run to her and tell her that is NOT what's going on. He's thankful for Foggy's shout of protest.

"NO!" Foggy exclaims, Karen elbows him harshly.

"I just mean that that's not like Matt at all and he'd never do that especially since he's totally into you" Foggy keeps glancing towards Matt's closed door, Meli glances and thinks she sees a shadow out of the corner of her eye.

"You and Seb are all he talks about lately," Karen adds.

"Right" Meli nods "But this isn't exactly a usual circumstance, and I'm worried about him, it's kind of embarrassing actually-It's just he's blind, and it's New York and there are manhole covers left open-" Meli covers, she doesn't want her franticness about Matt's safety to seem suspicious like she knows about Daredevil, and manhole covers are the best she could come up with. God, someone stop her rambling now.

The wave of guilt that hits Matt is overwhelming, he can sense the worry off of her, it's gut-wrenching.

"I don't know exactly what I'm doing, and I'm really worried-Just, have either of you seen or heard from Matt since yesterday?" Meli asks with an exhale.

"Yeah, uh we're swamped on this case, and we stayed here practically all night. Matt said he wasn't feeling well and headed home early today" Karen answers, her eyes shifting slightly to Matt's door like Foggy's.

Meli sighs in relief "So you saw him today?"

"Yeah, you just missed him actually. Nasty stomach bug" Foggy smiles sympathetically. 

"Thank you, and when you seem him, could you tell him to call me when he gets a chance, and maybe not mention this whole worrying crazy girlfriend thing?" Mel smirks. Now she swears she sees a shadow in Matt's office.

"Not crazy, it's sweet," Karen smiles.

"And Matt's an IDIOT" Foggy emphasizes "For not calling you, he's crazy about you."

If there was any doubt Matt wasn't in his office before then it's gone now. Meli wonders why he's hiding from her. But then again if Frank was that beat up, she can't imagine the excuses Matt would come up with. She doesn't think 'I walked into a wall' would measure up, so she gets it.

 

"Bye, and bring the kiddo by! We need our Seb fix!" Foggy calls as Mel is walking out the door with a "will do."

 

Once Matt's sure she's out of the building, he exits his office.

He can feel Foggy and Karen's glares on him.

"Matt-" Foggy starts

"Don't...I know," Matt sighs defeated.

"You can't lie to her like this," Karen sighs sadly.

 

Meli's sense of relief puts her errant thoughts at ease, she's not walking long before her cell rings.

"Matt!" She exclaims.

"Foggy just called me. I'm sorry I didn't-" Matt starts.

"No, don't worry about that. Its good to hear your voice, Matty" Meli smiles, and good to know he's alive.

"I've missed hearing yours," He responds, and her heart skips just a little beat.

"Are you okay? Foggy mentioned a stomach bug" Mel plays along.

"I guess my immune system wasn't as great as I thought," He chuckles.

"Or you're working too hard," Meli knows he won't get the double meaning. She realizes how worried she was about him-it's eye-opening.

"Matt, I've wanted to tell you...I Lo-" Meli pauses...fuck it! "I love you," she says, she hears a sharp intake of breath its a pin drop silence, "Matt?"

"Melissa Jameson, I love you. You're my first thought when I wake up and my last before I sleep, and I promise as soon as I get rid of whatever this is I'm going to make the last day up to you."

"I'll hold you to it, Legal Beagle" She chuckles "Unfortunately, I have to go-"

"Picking up Seb from School?" He asks

"Yup" Meli answers

"I love you" Matt repeats, it brings a smile to her face.

"I love you too, feel better" Meli reluctantly hangs up as she reaches the school. 

 

"Mom!" Seb spots her immediately 

"Hey, Seb!" Mel calls back with the same enthusiasm as her son launches into her arms. She spins him around before setting him on his feet.

"Did you have fun with your Aunt Luci?" Mel asks.

"Mommy, we went to the zoo! We saw the penguins and the wolves were so cool!" He says with a smile of wonder.

"Yeah?" She rustles his hair, walking over to Sister Maggie and signing Seb out.

"Yeah! and a bird landed on Aunt Luci's head and scared her so bad she almost peed" Seb laughs hysterically

"I'll have to hold that against her" Mel smirks, taking Seb's hand as they walk towards her apartment. 

"Did you ask Matt about career day?" He looks up at her with his grey eyes.

"Yes, and he said he would." Meli chuckles at Seb's jumping up and down.

"I know, I know. A lawyer is way cooler than a waitress" Meli rolls her eyes, Seb pulls on her hand. 

"Nuh-uh, you're the coolest. But we don't talk about it" He shrugs, as unbothered as a six-year-old can act. Melissa cringes at what Sebastian is referring to but manages to maintain a smile for him.

"Right. You'll understand why we don't talk about it one day, Seb, probably when I'm paying for your therapy. Here, in New York, I'm your mom and a waitress...that's it" Meli shakes her head and brushes off the flashbacks of Colorado.

 

"Can we go back to Creststone?" Seb looks up at his mom, eyes full of questions.

"I thought you liked New York?" Meli smirks

"I miss our house... and Rex" Seb looks down at his feet dejectedly. Meli squeezes his hand tighter before sighing she misses their house and dog too, but their location was blown, and the German shepherd was in better hands with their neighbor on a ranch than in a small New York apartment.

"Wouldn't you miss Your friends?" Meli asks

"I miss my old friends too."

"Okay, what about Aunt Luci, Father Lantom, Matt, Karen, and Foggy? We don't have them in Colorado."

Seb rolls his eyes with a smile.

"Alright, you little manipulative faker...What's this guilt trip really about?" Mel crosses her arms over her chest.

"k, I do like New York. But, Emily has a picture of her dog on her folder and I really, really, really miss Rex...Can we get a dog?" 

"Maybe Seb, dogs are expensive and if we do-"

"My job to take care of it, I know" Seb huffs.

"It's not a no Seb, but it's not a yes either." Meli ruffles his hair, kissing the top of his head.

There's a group of men talking to the maintenance man in front of her building, he points up to her apartment. Meli recognizes one of the men and lets out a string of curse words under her breath. 

 

The man has a nasty gash on his head, still healing. It's a hit from a glass bottle, Meli knows because she put it there. 

Frank's words come crashing down on her...Her bite in the ass to deal with.

Meli pauses in step, Pushing Seb into the nearest alley. She's been spotted, but Seb hasn't. 

"Mom?" She looks down to her frightened Son, She has about a minute before the men reach them.

"They're going to take me, Seb. I'm coming back for you, I promise. You need to trust me and do exactly as I say. Listen very carefully, hide behind that dumpster, after they take me and ONLY when they are all gone you need to run. Go to Church, to Father Lantom. NO cops Seb."

"Don't go, Mommy." He cries

"I love you. We're going to be okay, just do as I say!" She orders, not moving until Seb is out of sight.

Melissa inhales intensely counting down from ten before sprinting in the opposite direction. She doesn't need to look to know they're right behind her. She makes a sharp cut right, sliding over the hood of a cab, the door slams open right into her body. She falls back, skull cracking against the pavement, black spots cloud her vision as she feels herself being put in the backseat, her last thought before unconscious takes her is Sebastian. 

 

Matt stops mid-sentence- head tilting at the sound of footsteps for the second time today...running, heartbeat wild, erratic.

"What's wrong?" Karen asks

"Sebastian's here." Matt answers

"Dude, Hide!" Foggy exclaims

"No-somethings wrong. He's alone..." Matt stands 

Sebastian bursts through the door, tear-stained face alarming.

"Oh my god," Karen gasps.

He darts past Foggy and Karen straight to Matt.

"They took her!" The six-year-old gasps out of breath,

"What happened?" Matts the first to react.

"You said you could help her! If anything was wrong to tell you! They took her! She let them take her" Sebastian yells in hysterics, "You said you would protect her. You promised!"

"Sebastian, listen to me-breathe," Matt puts his hand on the kid's shoulder. "I need you to focus. What did they look like-how many?"

Matt remains calm for Seb's sake, but his rage is building. 

"There were so many-I-I don't know, Mom made me hide. I didn't listen to her, I looked, and one of them had a cut on his face-"

"What side?" Matt asks, 

"Right side. She was asleep and they put her in a cab. There was blood on the ground-"Seb starts to hyperventilate. 

"I promise I'm going to help her. I need you to stay with Foggy and Karen. Okay?"

"I didn't do what she said-" Seb cries.

"You did good, Buddy. It was the right call. We got him, Matt." Foggy crouches down eye level, with a quite 'go' directed at his friend...Matt doesn't need to be told twice, and he knows exactly who took her...He's going to find her she's going to be okay-she has to be. If anything happens to her-he knows he'll cross the line he's been teetering on...she has to be okay.


	9. Paint it Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big reveal! Thank you all for following this story, your comments and kudos mean a lot. First off, I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter, there's a smidge bit of Russian coming up. I apologize if it is incorrect, I'm going off of a long-forgotten high school language class. But anyways I hope you enjoy!

Pain, pulsating, radiating pain from behind her eyes, greets Melissa. Her head feels like an anvil was dropped on it... what happened?

"She's coming too" A Man's voice is the first apparent noise that registers with her foggy brain. His accent, it all comes slamming back to her: Sending Seb off, the Russians giving chase, getting blindsided by a door, being put in the back of the taxi and drifting in and out on consciousness.

Mel struggles to open her heavy lids, her vision is unclear, fuzzy.

When it sharpens the first clear thing is that she's in some kind of mechanic's, a taxi shop, she's bound layers upon layers of duct tape securing her ankles and wrists.

Exits, two to her left, breaker box far right wall. The men, nine in total, are conversing in Russian... about her, and about how they won't fail like a man named Anatoly did.

It hurts Melissa's head to think, but she can't remember William ever sending the Russian Mob after her. So what failure? And who the hell is Anatoly?

 

"Hello sweetheart, are you listening?" The man with the wonderful scar on his face leans down to her. Alcohol is heavy on his breath. Meli looks him dead in the eye, not wavering once.

"We can do this-how you say...the easy way, you tell us what you know and we'll kill you quickly. Or the hard way, we can beat the answers out of you and kill you slowly, painfully." He's leaning close...too close.

What information do they want, Seb's location? Over her dead body. She tilts her head back as far as she can before slamming her forehead against his. He recoils with a shout of pain.

Melissa's smirk of satisfaction lasts two seconds before an open hand has her head snapping to the side harshly...Did this bitch really just slap me? She keeps a growl in her throat. Something metal catches her eye, a crowbar, oh goody.

"We know you know him?" He tugs her hair harshly...who?

"Fuck off" She answers defiantly. The smashing of the car window behind her head has glass digging into Mel's back, but she doesn't flinch. She won't give them the satisfaction. 

"We want a name!"

"And I want a unicorn, but they're mythical and so is whatever the fuck you're asking of me because I don't know!" Meli bites out.

The crowbar clashes with her ribs, she can practically hear the bones crack. She wants to scream, but she won't let them hear her, a traitorous grunt of pain escapes her. She continues working her hands free behind her back.

"Tough bitch" one comments

"Tell us his name!" A closed fist has her spitting blood from her mouth, the pain spreading with another hit landing in the exact same spot. Oh, she's going to enjoy this.

"Who is the man! What is his name?! There's no way you take out my men little girl, you work with the man in devil mask!" He shouts his accusation...This is about Matt?! They think I work with Matt! Meli wants to laugh, oh the fucking irony.

"Answer me!" He backhands her hard again, another set of body hits with the bar have a whimper unwillingly pass her lips...They want her to give up Matt, they want to hurt him, they put her son in danger. Something in her snaps-they put Sebastian in danger, they want to kill the man she loves, they want what's hers.

She spits blood in his face Laughing hysterically. 

"идиоты" (Idiots) Meli snaps in a voice hardly her own. Her cold grey eyes go inevitably cooler, dead. 

The smile on her lips is bone chilling. Welcome back, Loba. 

The men look between each other wearily. Just a bit more, Mel feels the tape give. In the blink of an eye, she grabs the crowbar, cracking the man over the head with a sickening thud she knows he's dead before he hits the ground. She dodges bullets, they don't aim for a fatal shot, good for her, bad for them-they need her alive. She efficiently sweeps the leg of the man running full speed at her, trying to use brute strength. She disarms him, slamming his head against the concrete, watching a mesmerizing pool of blood spread around him. Within seconds she shoots the breaker box, climbing on top of one of the cabs on a mechanics lift. Here she has a vantage point.

 

The men are frantic scrambling to get sights on her. Headlights illuminate the room poorly. 

"Найди ее" (Find her) One shouts, he's walking close, come a little bit closer... Perfect! Meli Drops onto his shoulders from the car, wrapping her thighs around his neck and throwing all of her body weight in the opposite direction until she hears a satisfying snap, the only sound she made. He didn't even have time to call the others.

I still got it... Mel smiles down, cynically at the man's neck bent at an awkward angle. 

Patting down the young Russian's body she takes a switchblade off of him, tucking the gun in her waistband. The knife is more effective, it's silent.

 

"Sasha!" They call for their friend desperately, too bad he won't be answering back.

Melissa rolls quickly under the next car over...lying in wait for them to come to her, like a spider in a web, waiting for flies. 

A pair of feet approach, close enough. Mel slices with the knife severing the man's Achilles tendon, he falls to his knees with a scream of pain, she rolls out from under the car, slitting his throat and silencing him permanently. This one had to die loud, her location is blown and dammit he got blood all over her! Meli finds herself rolling her eyes.

She uses his lifeless body as a shield for the bullets coming towards her. She grasps the dead man's gun firing back. 

Each bullet hits its target with deadly accuracy. She engages another in hand to hand he lands some good hits targeting her already injured ribs, Meli lets him take her to the ground, allowing him to think he's getting the upper hand. She flips their positions, snapping his neck. Exhausted, covered in blood.

There are only two pulses left in this building, She sees the boss, he's trying to run, it brings a predatory smile to her lips, Meli fires taking out one knee and laughing as he falls to the ground continuing to try and crawl from her. She shoots his other knee cap at close range, feeling the blood spatter on her. The boss lets out a multitude of swear words and curses in all languages Meli is familiar with. 

"Hello, sweetheart...Are you listening?" She punches him in the face hard. Pulling him up by the lapels of his jacket.

"Please. I'll do anything, милость" (mercy) He cries. Pathetic, weak, an inner part of Meli sneers.

"And you will do anything and everything I tell you. You will tell the cops it was a turf war, I was never here. You will leave this place. If you EVER come after me or threaten me, if I even see you in the boundaries of this city. I don't care how far or fast you run or how many guns you hire, you'll be shitting and pissing into a bag on life support, a mind trapped in a husk of a body, the rest of your pathetic life."

"Who are you?" He gasps out 

Meli smiles ferally "волчица, I'm the wolf" She lands one last blow knocking him unconscious.

The adrenaline wears off, every ache is calling for attention. 

Silent movement, hardly detectable, alerts her of another presence.

Meli turns fast, wavering on her feet...Her head is aching beyond belief, and black spots cloud her vision.

A man is gripping her shoulders, "Melissa...Meli! I've got you. It's alright, just hold on" His voice is muffled but it's safe... Familiar.

"Matt?" Meli mutters before passing out.

 

Matt's heart stops, she called him Matt. She knows, panic grips squeezing around his chest like a vice before another startling realization. He didn't make it in time...he didn't make it in time for the men who took her. One out of the nine bodies has a pulse, faint but there. 

An uneven intake of breath has his mind snapping back to the woman he loves, she's hurt. A lot of the blood is hers, and a side of him is glad the men died before he got his hands on them.

He pulls out his burner. 

"Claire! Listen...I know that you said! it's not for me. A woman was taken and beat, uh injured ribs, at least one knife wound badly beaten and possible lung puncture. She can't go to the hospital!-yes she means something to me, Claire. Yeah, I can do that. No, my apartments closer" He hangs up muttering another 'hold on' to an unconscious Meli.

 

Matt is a wreck pacing his living room, he helped Claire stop as much bleeding as possible before she shooed him off for hovering, regardless of his protests. He can hear the needle piercing skin, every hitch of breath, taste the salt from her unconscious tears.

He wants to wrap her up, he wants to protect her. But does he even know her? He always has known she was dangerous, but this? Eight men are dead.

 

Claire exiting the room has him on his feet.

"How-"

"Stable. She's stable, Matt. I gave her some pain killers and sleeping pills. Her lungs sound okay, she actually had a bullet and a knife wound. You were right about the ribs there's three cracked, and she is going to have some gnarly bruising on her face...but-"

"What?" Matt asks

"She can take a beating rivaling you, her knuckles are split open, and she has some wounds that are not defensive so just tell me please-she was on the right side of this" Claire pleads

"I-They attacked her, kidnapped her" Matt shakes his head.

"Okay," Claire nods with a sigh of relief. Matt wishes he was as put at ease as Claire was at that fact, but he can't stop thinking about it, how did she do it? Matt racks his brain trying to come up with some kind of excuse, maybe the punisher caught wind and beat him there...but its wishful thinking, Meli's was the only scent aside for the dead men. 

Claire leaves Matt with rigorous instructions on how to clean Melissa's wounds and what to be cautious of. She goes hesitantly at Matt's 'We'll be okay.'

Matt sits in the room for hours, listening to the steady even breaths and her heart. Never did he think a heartbeat would mean so much to him, and never did he think how close he would come to losing it.

He sends Foggy a text letting him know he'll need to look after Seb a while longer and to ask the six-year-old where the hidden spare key is to Mel's apartment to get supplies and some things he knows she'll want.

With a sigh, he takes her in the bathroom and carefully washes the grime from her hair and body until the metallic smell of blood is faint.

He gingerly rebandages her wounds and slips her into a large shirt of his own as well as a pair of briefs. Before laying her down on his bed and tucking the blankets around her. Of all the ways Matt has imagined getting Mel in his bed...this was defiantly not one of them.

He sits back with a sigh, nothing left to do but wait...

 

This time when Melissa wakes up she's, comfortable. She vaguely remembers the killing, just like riding a bike, she thinks bitterly. Then-Matt...

She bolts upright groaning at the pain radiating from everywhere.

She takes in her surroundings with blurry eyes, its a bedroom somewhat bare, silk sheets...she must be at his place.

A shadow catches her eye, she lets out a sigh of relief, recognizing Matt, he has his daredevil mask, but his posture doesn't allow her to relax completely. 

He's holding something out for her, her glasses?

Mel takes them tentatively, slipping them on. If Matt came after her, that means Seb ran to him-

"My son-" Mel immediately starts.

"Safe with a friend." Mel's mind goes to Foggy, she relaxes drastically knowing Sebastian is safe. 

"Earlier in the warehouse, you called me Matt...Why?" His voice is deeper, it's supposed to be intimidating, but she knows he won't hurt her as Matt or Daredevil.

"Yeah, I did. Sorry, I was hit in the head pretty hard, my boyfriend's name is Matt, its close to Mike. Honest mistake." She lies struggling to keep her heart rate in check with the state she's in.

"How do you do that?" He asks, slowly, dangerously. 

Shit. "Do what?" Meli plays dumb although she knows he knows.

"Lie to me!" He shouts

She sighs deeply. "You didn't want me to know Matt. I was trying to respect that." and trying to put off telling you about me...because I'm a coward and its not safe. But she leaves that part out.

"How long-" his voice is pained

"Matt-" Mel starts

"How Long?!" He orders 

"The day after I stitched you up." She answers truthfully, consequences be dammed. He takes off the mask, honest to god, letting out a pained whimper. The thought that Matt thinks she told the Russians who he is passes briefly through her thoughts.

"Matt-I didn't tell them." Mel states

"You!-" He scoffs "You really think that's what I'm worried about! Melissa, I couldn't care less if you gave them my social security number!"

"Then what?" She shakes her head confused.

"You knew! They beat you, and you didn't tell them!" He's angry, actually angry isn't a strong enough word for what's coming off him... "Do you have any self-preservation?!"

"Don't!" Meli cuts him off "DO NOT talk to me like I'm stupid! Like I don't understand!" 

"Well if you were smart you would've kicked me out the second you figured it out. Think of Sebastian!" He yells that's the final straw. Meli stands, ignoring the pain.

"I am thinking of my son!!! I will always think of him! He is first before anything else in my life, everything I've done has been for him, to protect him! And all I'm thinking of now is how another person he loves is walking out on him. So you can leave! You can never talk to me again for all I care! But I'm begging you-don't do that to Seb. Matt, please." She cries

"I'm protecting you! And Sebastian...if anything happened to either of you!" He trails off "I love- I can't lose you, either of you. And if something happened to you or Seb because of me-"

Mel hugs him tightly catching him off guard "We love you too, Matt." she whispers, he tenses before easing her back on the bed in a seated position.

He paces agitated "You-you killed eight men! There's no way you do that without some kind of training."

"You're right, there's no way," She nods.

"It seems you knew me better than I know you." His voice is icy, sharp as a knife. Meli knows she had this one coming. 

"Matt-you do know me."

"Do I?" He scoffs.

"You know me. You know Meli. You know the mom, the waitress, the girl that bumps into strangers on the street and gets coffee all over her shirt, the girl who likes whiskey a little too much, watches bad telenovelas and listens to Sinatra, the girl that loves you. That was me, Matt, that was real I swear to you, it was real." She cries

"I'm having a hard time believing that." He shakes his head.

"If we go down this road if I tell you. There's no coming back from that. I'm willing, but I want you to think really hard about what you're asking of me. You won't think of me the same ever again. You'll probably never want to see me again, and I'll understand but, please-" 

"Tell me. Melissa, you killed eight men. I'm already never thinking of you the same," He states.

Meli lets out a sigh, nodding to herself "You might want to sit down for this-"

"No, I think I'll stand." Matt distances himself. It hurts her more than she wants to admit, it breaks her heart.

"They threatened you-" Meli starts.

"I DON'T WANT YOU KILLING! ESPECIALLY NOT FOR ME." Matt practically growls out. 

"It was us or them! My life regardless if I told and you're life if I did tell them...I chose you, I chose myself!"

"That man was crawling away. There's self defense and then there's murder! You can't play god...it's not right."

"A little moot now" Meli scoffs in response. 

 

"My codename was волчица, Loba, Mac tíre, Louve. I was the Wolf, regardless of the language. Matt, I've done terrible things. I have a kill list a mile long. I-when I said I had medic training it wasn't a lie. I do, but it was mainly for the field...for missions. Everything I told you about my life growing up that was true, what I told you about William was true. I worked as an agent for a private branch. I was recruited on my eighteenth birthday. The perfect candidate, young, athletic, high IQ, no family, and easily manipulated...I was trained immediately, and I was a quick study. I was active for five years, and I was good at it, a little too good. I headed a team called Valkyrie, we would go on missions in and out like ghosts, create chaos, topple countries overnight. I was an assassin, Matt. That's the best way of putting it. I thought I hung it up when I was pregnant with Seb, and I left William. I thought I pushed that side of me, La Loba, away. But every now and then certain things bring her back to the surface. Someone threatens Sebastian, usually. Tonight they threatened you, and that woke her right up. You want honesty, Matt, I have no reason to lie anymore-I didn't just kill them for you. I enjoyed it, they deserved it. They threatened someone I care about, and that's enough reason for me." She wipes the tears from her eyes before they fall. 

Matt's silent, tears are pooling in his eyes, he swallows deeply holding them back, the sight and his silence make Mel sick to her stomach. 

"Please say something...Matty?" 

"Don't. Don't 'Matty' me. Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Not unless I absolutely had to. I wish it hadn't come to this" Mel's voice cracks, unshed tears. 

Matt sighs "Yeah, me neither."

"Hear me out, you never would've told me about Daredevil if you had a choice...You always treated me like I was innocent, but now you know," She shakes her head.

"Now I know," He nods.

"Matt, it will always be a part of me, my darkest part. Just like the Devil in you. You're not just doing good...You enjoy it, the fight, the thrill, the blood. I know because I've seen you fight and I have it in me too. I just wish I had the guidance never to cross that line, never to kill. Most of all I wish I never hurt you because you don't deserve this." 

"There's pain meds on the nightstand." He states

"That's it." She cries

"That's it." He replies, turning to walk out 

"Matt, please" Mel pleads, barely above a whisper. He pauses in step before walking out. 

 

The tears flow freely, Meli tries to be, but she knows Matt can still hear her.

Long after the tears dry on her cheeks and she can't physically produce more, Meli has been struggling to sleep, tossing and turning and wincing with every movement. 

Meli stands with a whimper, eyeing the pain meds with disdain. She makes it to the bathroom, albeit slowly, finally taking notice of her attire. She's in a big shirt, It's Matt's...probably his briefs too, despite being the tightfitting style they fit her like shorts.

 

She adjusts her glasses. Thank god, for the little things. Waking up in dirty underwear and dried out contacts is the worst combo. Her hair feels clean and suspiciously free of blood, someone must've bathed her. It doesn't bother her, it was either Matt, Karen, His friend Claire, Hell she wouldn't even mind if Foggy did it, they're all friends here. But she doubts Matt would be okay if Foggy saw her naked. High morals and all.

Meli stands in front of the bathroom mirror lifting the shirt and her bandage with a wince. She has stitches on her right side, a knife must've knicked her. And on her thigh, yup a bullet got her too. Her usually pale abdomen is littered with bruises. She gingerly runs her fingers over the angriest on her ribs. The crowbar. She doesn't need to be a doctor to know her bones are cracked...She's just happy she didn't puncture a lung, she's done it before, and it's no party. 

Her face is the most shocking. Meli's left eye is nearly swollen shut. A massive bruise surrounds a few butterfly stitches on her cheekbone. Bastards died too fast, she thinks bitterly.

She knows she'll have to ask Foggy to watch Seb a bit longer. He can't see his mom like this.

Taking a quick drink of water from the faucet, Meli debates laying back down but knows she won't get any sleep.

Melissa tiptoes into the living room. 

Matt is lying on the couch. His brow is furrowed, she must've woke him. She makes her way over to the sofa. 

Matt's eyes are open now. He raises a brow. God he probably thinks she's going to try and smother him. The mistrust on his face is like a knife twisting in her chest.

She stands there in silence. Meli doesn't even know why she came out here in the first place. She shocks matt and herself by curling up next to him on the sofa. Wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Matt's tense at first, but with an exhale, his arm wraps around her waist being mindful of her stitches and ribs. He knows she's in pain, and he knows she didn't take the meds. He rests his chin on top of her head, inhaling her sent and relaxing.

"No one I ever killed was innocent...I remember all of them. Each and every one. Matt, I'm sorry I'm not her. I wish I were the innocent girl you thought I was. The victim, but I'm not her. And it's okay to hate me." 

A brief moment of silence passes over the two.

"I don't...Hate you, that is." His voice startles her, the deep rumble of his chest a lulling comfort. 

"You should." She cries

His lips press to the top of her head in response. No more words are said, neither sleep too caught up in their truths. The truths they were determined to take to the grave. But they needed the comfort they can only find in one another. He quiets her demons, Loba, and she quiets the Devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early this morning  
> When you knocked upon my door  
> And I said hello Satan  
> I believe it's time to go  
> Me and the devil walkin' side by side  
> Me and the devil walking side by side
> 
> -Me and the Devil-Soap&Skin


End file.
